Jessica's Harry Potter Soap Opera
by Jessica Weasley
Summary: Hermione wants to be a cheerleader, Harry wants to be with Hermione, Ron wants to be a Keeper, Ginny has evil powers, Draco is not evil anymore, Winky and Dobby are married and pregnant. New chapter up, new writer (purple star dust). R/R!!!
1. The Beginning

I do not own these characters or Hogwarts or anything, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the idea of Hogwarts cheerleaders, Professor Haley, and Winky's baby, so ask before you use this stuff in your own story.  
  
Views expressed about cheerleading are not necessarily mine.  
  
Note to readers: I know very little about cheerleading.  
  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were standing in front of the portrait hole, having just returned from a particularly horrid Divination lesson, in which Harry's death had been predicted for about the fifteen millionth time, in his opinion. Harry gave the password in a somewhat breathless tone, as if he were trying to escape Professor Trelawney's classroom as quickly as possible. He and Ron hurried through the portrait hole quickly and found themselves in a deserted common room.  
  
"Seems like we are the first ones back from lessons," commented Ron.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "I was in a hurry to escape Trelawney today." He put on a misty, dreamy sort of voice, imitating his Divination teacher. "Those who are born in late July will have early deaths when Jupiter is in this curious position."  
  
Ron, sounding as though he wanted to change the subject, said quickly "Look, there's a new notice on the bulletin board." As they walked over to it, a few people came in the portrait hole.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione Granger climbed in through the portrait hole and immediately noticed a small group of people crowded around the bulletin board. 'Must be a notice about Hogsmeade or something,' she thought. She walked over and spotted her friends Harry and Ron, said a quick hello, and read the notice. It said:  
  
Attention students second year and above!  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team needs new players,  
  
so Madame Hooch will be holding tryouts for the  
  
positions of one keeper and two chasers. There will   
  
also be a need for reserves, in case of player injuries.  
  
Tryouts will consist of a physical test of skills, and  
  
will be held September 17th at 10 AM.  
  
A sign up sheet is attached below.  
  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry walked over to the nearest table and pulled out their homework.  
  
"So," Harry said, "are either of you going to try out for the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron, "I think I'd be a good keeper."  
  
"How about you, Hermione?" said Harry.  
  
"What?" she said, poring over her Transfiguration notes.  
  
"Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Oh... no, I don't think I will," she said.  
  
They got to work on their homework, and Ron, who didn't understand anything about human transfiguration, kept asking Hermione if he could look at her essay, which she refused to do. Harry let Ron look at his, which got on Hermione's nerves, and Ron got annoyed when she got a when-will-you-learn attitude. Harry got tired of their bickering quickly and changed the subject.  
  
'Honestly, those two are perfect for each other,' thought Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Tryouts for Quidditch were held the next week, and Harry didn't get to see them because they were held during lessons, so he sat in Potions while half the class was excused to the Quidditch pitch. He and Hermione worked at the same table, whispering quietly.  
  
"Could you hand me the vial of powdered wormwood?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Here you go," Harry said, handing her the vial. "Anyway, I think it would be really good if Ron got on the team, of course, we haven't been able to start practicing yet because we need more players..."  
  
Hermione wasn't listening to Harry at all, she had tuned out of what he was saying awhile ago and just interrupted when she needed something from his side of the table that they were working at.  
  
'Honestly,' she thought, 'all he can talk about is Quidditch. He should write a ruddy book about it if it's so darn--'  
  
"Hermione, are you listening to me?" Harry interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I'm hanging on your every word," she said sarcastically. He snickered then wadded up a small scrap of parchment and threw it at her.  
  
"Hey!" she protested quietly, so that Snape didn't hear her and come over. She got the parchment out of her hair and threw it back at him, but he ducked to the left and it barely missed Malfoy's head.  
  
"Be careful!" Harry mouthed at her, then grabbed some onion roots and flung them toward the cauldron, deliberately missing it so they hit Hermione.  
  
"Hey, don't waste potion ingredients!" she whispered back, and flung them back at him.  
  
"Well, well, well," said a voice behind them. Both Hermione and Harry froze. Severus Snape had just caught them messing around in his class, which meant nothing but trouble. "Two Gryffindors flirting in my class! I think it will be fifteen points from Gryffindor for each of you. This is Potions class, not some bloody social event." The bell rang. "Now all of you get out of my sight!"  
  
When Harry was halfway out of the dungeon doors, he turned and flung a shrivelfig right at the back of Snape's head, then ducked out of sight. Hermione was still at her desk packing her things up when she saw it, and Snape was infuriated beyond reason. When she looked back at the doors Harry had gone, and she couldn't help but thinking about how brave Harry was.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron Weasley walked into the common room after Quidditch tryouts. He was just thinking about how good he did when Harry rushed up to him, a huge grin on his face. 'I wonder if he's heard anything about the new players yet,' Ron thought automatically.  
  
Harry started laughing hysterically, which wiped the thought from Ron's mind a mere second after he'd thought it. "Ron!" he managed to gasp between laughter, but he started laughing again almost immediately, which got Ron chuckling at how funny Harry looked.  
  
Just then Hermione walked into the common room, took one look at Harry laughing like a maniac and Ron looking bewildered, and she grinned. Harry sat in a chair at a near table and tried to stop laughing so hard.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
"Harry just got away with the funniest thing!" exclaimed Hermione, since Harry couldn't speak.  
  
"Tell me!" Ron demanded.  
  
"He threw a shrivelfig at Snape and hit him in the back of the head!" said Hermione.  
  
Fred and George walked up to them just when she had said that. "What?" said Ron and the twins, all disbelieving.  
  
"I can't believe I missed that!" said Ron, starting to laugh. He sat down next to Harry and Hermione, Fred, and George situated themselves at the same table where they were sitting.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't see you!" said Fred.  
  
Harry had finally stopped laughing. "It's almost time for dinner, and I've got to go do something, so I'll see you all down there!" He rushed up to his dormitory.  
  
'Didn't he want to know about Quidditch tryouts?' thought Ron.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry opened his dormitory door and went straight for his bedside table. He rummaged in the drawers and pulled out a magazine called Witch Weekly. He flipped to the back where there was an order form for a golden bracelet with diamonds in it. 'This is what I want to give Cho,' he thought. 'It will be perfect for her.' But then he thought about Hermione. He had definitely felt something for her when they were flirting in Potions, and Cho barely talked to him lately. He decided he'd order it and decide which girl to give it to later. He filled out the form and put it in his bedside table drawer. He'd send it off later, but now he needed to go to dinner.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to dinner together. Hermione kept thinking about Potions class. She wasn't going to report what Harry did, not after the way they were flirting in Potions. She did not want to throw that away, she wanted so much to believe that Harry liked her, even if he was just flirting for no reason. Was he flirting with me because he liked me, or was it just something he felt like doing? she wondered as they entered the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
At dinner Hermione barely ate anything, and Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch again, so she tuned out and just sat there, thinking. She left the table early and went up to the dormitory. She got her diary out of a secret drawer that only she new the spell to open and started to write:  
  
Dear Diary, September 17th  
  
Today my feelings for Harry sort of came out when we started flirting in Potions. I know he used to like Cho Chang, but he never talks to her anymore. Maybe he's gotten over her. And maybe Ginny Weasley has stopped liking Harry, so now I can. I would never want to hurt Ginny, she is my friend. But I really like Harry, I've liked him ever since last year when he so bravely dueled with Lord Voldemort. The thing with Viktor just couldn't last. I'm glad I stopped seeing him last year, because I like Harry SO much now! I think I'll start showing him my feelings more often.... I don't know, what if I just IMAGINED that he might have feelings for me? I suppose I'll just have to see what happens. I must say, I was really attracted to him when he flung that shrivelfig at Snape, and I normally hate rule breaking! I just hope Snape doesn't ask me if he did it, because I hate lying to teachers, but I'm NOT going to turn him in!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Harry walked into the common room after dinner, and noticed a new notice pinned to the bulletin board. They walked up with interest, and read:  
  
Attention Gryffindor Girls!  
  
For the first time in the history of Hogwarts there  
  
will be a cheerleading squad for each Hogwarts  
  
House! Cheerleaders will learn broomstick choreo-  
  
graphy and cheers so they can support Gryffindor  
  
during Quidditch matches.  
  
There will be a two-week training course beginning  
  
September 21st, and on every Monday, Wednesday,  
  
and Friday afterwards. There will be 7 girls on each  
  
cheerleading squad, so not everyone who takes the  
  
training course will be chosen, although there will  
  
be a 2nd-string team in case of injuries.  
  
The chosen cheerleaders will be announced shortly  
  
after the training course, and will be given uniforms   
  
and practice schedules.  
  
Notice: You cannot be on the cheerleading squad  
  
if you are on the Quidditch team.  
  
A sign up sheet is attached below.  
  
  
"Cheerleaders," said Ron blankly.  
  
"Cheerleaders are girls who dance around and act perky and scream stuff to support their sports team," explained Harry. "Muggles always have cheerleaders for sports like football and basketball."  
  
"Why are girls the only cheerleaders?" Ron asked as they walked up to their dormitory to get their homework. "Why not guys, too?"  
  
"You're going to have to ask Hermione, because I don't know, and she always has an answer for everything." Harry snickered. "Anyway, cheerleaders are supposed to be "cute" and I don't think guys fit that category, nor are they cheerleading material."  
  
"I wonder who is going to be on the Gryffindor cheerleading squad?" said Ron, grabbing his homework and leading the way back downstairs, Harry right behind him.  
  
"I think Hermione should be on it," said Harry without thinking.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Ron, not really suspicious, though Harry figured he would be.  
  
"Oh..." said Harry, "I just think it would be cool if we were all involved in Quidditch."  
  
Harry knew the real reason he wanted Hermione to be on the cheerleading squad was that in the Muggle world, the star sports players and the cheerleaders always dated. He was always the star of Quidditch because of his position as seeker, so he figured he'd have a better chance with Hermione if she were on the cheerleading squad. He had not forgotten the kiss she had given him at the end of last year.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione came down from her room and saw Harry and Ron working on their homework at a table across the common room. She walked up to them and Harry at once stood up.  
  
"Hermione, come look at this notice on the bulletin board," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her slightly. She was caught off guard and allowed herself to be pulled, loving the fact that Harry was touching her arm. He placed her in front of the bulletin board and pointed.  
  
"Read this notice, Hermione!" he said with urgency. She read it and started to speak when Harry interrupted. "I think you should try out for cheerleading. It'd be so cool if Ron, you and I are all involved in Quidditch!"  
  
"You sure are enthusiastic about this, Harry..." she said suspiciously.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, be a cheerleader!" he said.  
  
'Wow,' she thought, 'he really wants me to do this.' "Okay." she agreed. "Let me use your quill to sign my name..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron sat at the table watching Harry and Hermione. Hermione was looking unsure about something and Harry was looking really enthusiastic. 'What on earth is going on over there?' Ron thought as Harry handed Hermione his quill. He watched Hermione sign her name on the cheerleading notice. 'Why is Harry looking so happy about Hermione wanting to be a cheerleader?' He drove the thought from his mind and got back to work on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay as Harry and Hermione walked over. 


	2. Cheerleading and Quidditch

*Chapter Two*  
  
  
'Dear Diary, September 21st  
  
Sorry I haven't written in awhile, I've had a lot of homework. Good news! Ron got on the Quidditch team, he is the keeper now! Harry convinced me to take cheerleading the other day, for some reason he really wanted me to take it, and he was SO happy when I signed up for it. Today is my first cheerleading lesson and I can't wait! Normally I wouldn't like doing something like this but I think I'm really going to enjoy it. The most popular girls were always cheerleaders at Muggle schools. Uh oh, ten minutes until Care of Magical Creatures, got to go!'  
  
Hermione put her diary away and got her things together for her next class after taking her Potions stuff out of her bag. She remembered how childish Ron and Harry were being in Potions, and rolled her eyes like she had done in the class.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to Care of Magical Creatures once Hermione got down stairs. When they approached Hagrid's hut, they saw the rest of the class standing around a glass cage of what looked like silver-green lizards. Just then, Hagrid came out of his hut.  
  
"Everyone gather 'round the cage, here. A bit nearer, so yeh can get a closer look. Today yeh're going to learn to care fer Mokes," he said, gesturing toward the cage of lizards. "The firs' thing yeh gotta know about Mokes is that they can shrink whenever they want to, so never let 'em out of their cage or yeh'll lose 'em. Moke skin is used in making handbags when yeh catch 'em, bu' they aren' easy to capture, because they can shrink to very small sizes."  
  
They had a very interesting lesson learning about the lizards, watching them shrink, and feeding them. When the lesson was over, they headed toward the castle for lunch.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"That lesson was interesting," said Harry. "I've always like lizards, and magical ones are even cooler than non-magical." 'Everything magical is more interesting than non-magical,' he thought.  
  
"I'm surprised Hagrid taught about a creature that wasn't going to poison us all," said Ron jokingly. They all laughed.  
  
"We have almost an hour before our next class," said Hermione, "Why don't we go and visit Dobby?"  
  
Ron and Harry agreed, so they went down to the kitchens. "I'd have thought this would be breaking rules, Hermione. You're a prefect, why are you breaking rules?" said Harry.  
  
"I want to check up on Dobby and Winky as much as you do, Harry, and my being a prefect isn't going to keep me from it," she replied. Harry grinned at her.  
  
She tickled the pear in the painting that concealed the door to the kitchens, grasped the doorknob, and tugged the door opened. They stepped inside, and Dobby rushed over as soon as he spotted them.  
  
"Harry Potter and his friends have come to visit Dobby!" he squealed. "Come, come and have some tea!"  
  
"No, thank you, we've just had lunch," said Hermione quickly, but six elves had already rushed a platter of tea and crumpets over to them. Hermione frowned as Ron and Harry helped themselves, and the elves bowed and walked away.  
  
"Dobby has the best news, Harry Potter! Dobby asked Winky to marry Dobby, and Winky said yes!" he said excitedly. "Winky and Dobby got married over the summer, and now Winky is going to have a baby!"  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron gasped, then congratulated Dobby. Harry asked where Winky was. All of the sudden Dobby turned grim.  
  
"Dobby is worried about Winky. She does not want to have the baby at Hogwarts, for she has not liked it here since she had to leave Mr. Crouch," said Dobby. "She wants to stay somewhere more comfortable, and she has not been taking good care of herself lately. Dobby thinks if Winky doesn't go somewhere where she can be taken care of, then she might lose the baby, or die!"  
  
"We can think of something, Dobby, don't worry," said Hermione in a worried tone. "Ron, what about your mother? She's always wanted a house-elf, do you think she could take care of Winky, couldn't she?"  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. I'll have to write her and ask. I don't think she would mind," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione, do you think Winky will get maternity leave?" asked Harry.  
  
"She had better! If she doesn't I'm going straight to Dumbledore!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has already said Winky could go away to have her baby," said Dobby. "He would let her stay here, but Winky refuses to have her baby at Hogwarts! Oh, you have to help Winky!" Tears formed in Dobby's eyes, and they could tell he was worried about Winky.  
  
"I'll write to my mum tonight, Dobby, don't worry," said Ron.  
  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Hermione left for the Great Hall for cheerleading lessons, while Ron and Harry went to the Quidditch pitch for their first practice. Ron had already sent his mother a letter asking her if she could care for Winky and her baby.  
  
When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, many girls were standing around, waiting for their instructor to arrive. The house tables and staff table had been moved out of the way. Hermione spotted Ginny and hurried over to her. "Who is teaching the cheerleading course?" she asked.  
  
"Ms. Haley, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." said Ginny. Professor Haley, the new professor, had gorgeous blonde hair and round, gray eyes that reminded you of the smell of spring after a heavy rain.  
  
At that moment, Professor Haley swept past them in Lavender colored silk robes, stood in front of the assembled students on the stage where the staff table was normally at, and said "You are all here because you want to be cheerleaders for your House Quidditch teams. This course will last for two weeks, and during those weeks you will learn cheers and special choreography for performances at Quidditch matches and competition. You will not need your own broom; the school governors have supplied brooms with the House names and colors on them. You will, of course, have to return the brooms at the end of last term. After the course is over, those of whom have been chosen as cheerleaders will be given uniforms with their House names and colors." They started learning motions, following Professor Haley's movements.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron Weasley was very excited at his first Quidditch practice. Also there were beaters Fred and George Weasley, and chasers Colin Creevy, and Parvati Patil, the seeker, Harry, and Katie Bell. Katie Bell was the new captain, and when they were all in their Quidditch robes and in the changing room, she said "Welcome to the first Quidditch practice of the season! This is my first time being captain, so I'm not really used to it, but I have been on the team for five years.   
  
"This year I'm going to use the same training program that Oliver Wood used the year we won the Quidditch Cup. It has been a year since we have had the Quidditch team, and some of you are new, so we had better get out there and practice! But first, I'll explain the tactics with these diagrams." After she gave a short speech on tactics, she gave them a pep talk. "Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup last time, and we can do it again. You three," she said, looking at Ron, Colin, and Parvati, "were picked out of thirty people trying out for this team. You are the best of Gryffindor, which means you're the best of the best! In the last seven years, we've lost fewer games than any other team! We can win this year, I know we can. Now lets go out there and practice!"  
  
The sky was a clear, dull gray that evening. Full of determination, the team walked out onto the field and started to practice. Ron was flying on one of the twins' old brooms, George had told Harry that with the money they made from selling their trick sweets and fake wands over the summer, they were both able to buy Cleansweep sevens.  
  
The team had a very good training session. Ron turned out to be almost as good as Oliver Wood when it came to being keeper, and Parvati and Colin were very good at being chasers.  
  
"I'm letting the Snitch out!" shouted Katie. It zoomed past Katie as quick as lightning, and headed for the goal posts. Ron ducked out of the way as Harry looped him and caught it in his fist. He let it go and flew in the other direction before going after it again. Katie, Colin, and Parvati practiced passing the Quaffle and working as a team to get it in the goal posts, while Ron practiced defending the goal posts. Fred and George Weasley let the Bludgers out and tried to keep them away from the team. All in all, it was a very good training session, and when it began to get dark, they all returned to Gryffindor tower, tired but pleased.  
  
  
* * *  
  
After learning some basic motions, all the girls got into groups with the other girls from their Houses, and Professor Haley started to teach them easy cheers, and foot-arm coordination, so they could do basic movements. Hermione was in a group with Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, and some other Gryffindor girls that she knew only by sight.  
  
We've got spirit, yes we do! We've got spirit, how about you? Hermione tried to remember as she clapped, stomped, and moved like Professor Haley taught them to. 'This is fun,' she thought, 'This is easy.'   
  
Too soon for Hermione's liking, the first lesson of the cheerleading course was over, and it was time to return to Gryffindor tower. She walked with Ginny up the marble staircase and along many corridors, up many flights of stone stairs, she jumped a trick step, then made her way on to the hidden entrance of Gryffindor tower.  
  
When she gave the password and stepped into the common room, she saw Ron and Harry at once, and made her way over to them. "How was Quidditch practice?" she asked them.  
  
"It was great," said Ron. "Colin Creevy and Parvati Patil are on the team, too. I can't wait 'til next practice, I had the best time!"  
  
"How was cheerleading?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, it was fun! I'm glad you convinced me to take it, Harry," said Hermione. "I just hope I make the Gryffindor squad. I feel like I was born to cheer!" She giggled.  
  
  
* * *  
  
That night, in the North Tower, their Astronomy lesson ran late because the Professor kept insisting that the clouds would clear away and they would be able to observe the constellations. It was around three in the morning when she finally excused them. They had been sitting there for hours doing written work, not learning a thing, when she let them go.  
  
Most of the class rushed off to get to bed, but Hermione stayed behind to pack up her work neatly instead of shoving in into the bottom of her bag like the rest of the kids. When she walked out the door Harry was waiting for her.  
  
Earlier in the day, Ron and Harry had been daring each other to do stuff to pass the time in Potions. After Ron refused to grab a handful of his potion and chuck it at Snape, he dared Harry to drink some of his courage potion. "No problem," Harry had said, and grabbed a vial and took some. Of course, Hermione had seen him, rolled her eyes at their childish behavior, and thought 'What's the use of him taking that potion, anyway? He is the bravest person I know.' But she had forgotten about that by the time she walked out of Astronomy.  
  
Harry put his arm around her and walked her down the winding staircase that leads to North Tower. "It's really late," he said, "Why don't you lay your head on my shoulder?"  
  
Hermione hesitated, but she was tired, so she did as he said. She loved being so close to him, loved the way he smelled, loved the way he was so warm on a chilly night.  
  
"You're hair is so pretty," Harry told her, stroking her hair, walking down a corridor, holding her close.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, but he interrupted her.  
  
"Shh," he told her, putting a finger to her lips. He gazed into her eyes as she fell silent, standing just around the corner from the portrait hole. He moved his hand from her face, down to the small of her back, and leaned in closer. Fireworks went off in Hermione's head as he kissed her gently. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his shoulders, and the kiss got long and passionate, as if the feelings they had been keeping inside for so long were all being let out in this huge explosion of affection.  
  
When the kiss ended, Hermione smiled and said gently "That was nice." Harry grinned at her, but no trace of embarrassment crossed his face as they walked around the corner and entered the common room, Harry's arm still around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron Weasley was in the common room, looking for his transfiguration homework he'd left there earlier, when Harry walked in with his arm around Hermione. Ron's first thought was 'What is that about?' He watched Hermione practically skip to the stairs that lead to her dormitory and Harry strut over to him like he was just appointed king of the universe.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Remember that courage potion you dared me to take in Potions class today?" Harry said, grinning widely.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ron slowly. "What about it?"  
  
"Well," bragged Harry, leaning in closer and lowering his voice, "I just kissed Hermione."  
  
"You're joking!" said Ron immediately. Harry smiled widely.  
  
"Why would I joke about this?" he asked smugly. "I wanted to kiss her, you prat."  
  
"Blimey, Harry, I think that potion affected your brain," said Ron, tapping Harry's head.  
  
"Think what you want, Ron. But get this: Hermione liked it."  
  
Ron watched Harry strut up to the stairs to the dormitory and thought 'Whoa! This is so strange. Harry kissed Hermione? I had no idea he liked her!'  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was lying in her bed, thinking about Harry and that courage potion Ron dared him to take earlier that day. 'He sure did take a lot of it,' she thought. 'Maybe too much. Could he have had so much courage that he lost his senses and just...' She stopped her thoughts. 'Think about his logically, Hermione. The potion would not have worn off yet, he took too much. I'll figure all this out in the morning.' 


	3. The Nightmare

*Chapter Three*  
  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, his courage potion had worn off, and his first thought was 'If that wasn't a dream I'm the biggest prat in all of Hogwarts!' He rushed over to Ron's bed, opened the crimson four-poster bed hangings, and shook him awake.  
  
"Whassamatter?" he mumbled shielding his eyes from the light that was flowing throught the open hangings.  
  
"Ron!" whispered Harry urgently. "Did I kiss Hermione last night? Tell me that I didn't Ron. Tell me it was all a dream."  
  
Ron sat up and a confused _expression crossed his tired face. He yawned and said, "Last night you were happy about it, and now you wish it was a dream. What gives?"  
  
Harry let out a low moan and sat down on Ron's bed. "I can't believe it! I kissed Hermione! What will become of me?"  
  
"Don't you think you are being a bit dramatic?" asked Ron. "This is Hermione we're talking about. She won't hold this against you or anything, besides, you said she liked it."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Harry remembered. "And, she kissed me first!"  
  
"She did?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "At the end of last year at King's Cross."  
  
"Does that count?" asked Ron. "It was only on the cheek."  
  
"Listen, she wouldn't've kissed me if she didn't like me," said Harry with a finality in his voice, as though he wanted to drop the subject.  
  
"Whatever," said Ron, "We'd better get ready, we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts in fifteen minutes. We slept right through breakfast."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror that was beside her four-poster bed. She brushed her hair delicatley, and tried to decide how she should wear it today. It was a lot less bushy than last year. During the summer, when she was vistiting with her aunt, she had gotten a reverse perm (the muggle way, of course, her aunt was not a witch) which pretty much straightened it out, with the exception of a few curls here and there. She sighed happily and made her way to the dormitory door. She walked down the staircase and saw Ron and Harry. Deciding she'd have a bit of fun, she snuck up behind them and heard Harry say:  
  
"So anyway, I ordered this diamond and gold bracelet, and I don't know which girl to give it to."  
  
"I think it's a bit obvious who you should give it to after last night! When has Cho ever kissed you, eh?"  
  
Hermione snuck away from them, walking silently backwards, but bumped right into George Weasley, who shouted "Watch where you're going!" as they stumbled to the floor. Hermione turned brick red as Harry and Ron turned around to see what happened. She grinned embarrassedly and met Harry's gaze. Her red face turned back to normal as she remember the kiss they shared the night before.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron Weasley rolled his eyes as Hermione and Harry stared at each other as though they had never seen another human being before. 'Honestly,' he thought, 'they should get a room or something.' He sniggered at his thought, which made them both look at him like he was belching slugs on their precious moment. He rolled his eyes again and said, "We'd better get going, we've got to get to class."  
  
Hermione and Harry glanced at each other once more, and then, with Ron, made their way to the portrait hole.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione in the front row and looked to the front of the classroom at Professor Haley, then glanced at Hermione, who was rummaging in her bag for parchment and a quill so she could take notes. Harry grinned and looked back at Professor Haley, who was ready to start the class.  
  
"Now, as you all should know, wizards have magical powers other than those in their wands," said Professor Haley. "You don't need a wand to perform magic. All you need is to concentrate hard on an object, think of what you want it to do, and you will summon the power that is within yourself. Does anyone know what these powers are called?" Everyone looked at Hermione, who was resting her chin on her hand and staring at the chalkboard, daydreaming. All the sudden, she seemed to snap out of a trance. She looked around, then at Professor Haley, who was staring curiously at the class.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! Did you call on me?" said Hermione.  
  
"No, I didn't, Miss Granger, but it seems the rest of the class expects you to answer the question. Doesn't anyone know the answer? You cannot possibly expect one person to always answer every question!" The class looked around anxiously. No one knew the answer, and Hermione hadn't heard the question because she'd been daydreaming.  
  
Professor Haley sighed heavily and said "They powers within every wizard or witch are called telekinetic powers." 'I bet she knew the answer,' Harry thought, looking at Hermione. 'I wonder what she was daydreaming about.'  
  
"Let me demonstrate," said Professor Haley. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" Several hands went up. "Okay, Miss Patil, would you please come up to the front of the room with your wand? Now, I want you to use a Summoning charm to take this paperweight from my hand."  
  
"Accio," said Parvati, and caught the paperweight easily.  
  
"Now," said Professor Haley, "Watch how much more quickly I can Summon the paperweight by concentrating than with a wand." She stared at the paperweight, and it flew right into her hand. She motioned for Parvati to sit down. "You see? I don't have to remember an incantation, or wave a wand. It is how wizards can get out of great peril, but it isn't easy. Using your telekinetic powers takes great concentration. You have to believe you can do it. Now, copy the board, and then we will practice." She flicked her wand and two paragraphs of information appeared on the blackboard. They all started copying, and when they had finished, Professor Haley gave them each a match and tried to turn it into a needle with their minds.  
  
As they were preparing to leave, Professor Haley said, "We will be studying this subject for a week, maybe more. By the end of the week you should know how to create a curse-blocking sheild around yourself telekinetically, in case you are ever in trouble without your wand. Your homework is to read the chapter thirteen in your textbooks and summarize it." The bell rang, and the class shuffled out.  
  
* * *  
  
After the last class of the day, Hermione shuffled into the common room with Harry and Ron in the lead. She was very tired because she had stayed up half the night thinking about Harry. When she had woken up that morning, she felt as if she hadn't slept at all. They sat down at the table they usually did their homwork at, and started to read the assigned chapter, when Hedwig flew in through a near window.  
  
"She's got mum's answer!" said Ron excitedly. Hedwig flew over and dropped the letter on top of Harry's homework then landed beside him.  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig," he said. "Open the letter, Ron!"  
  
"Okay, hold on," said Ron as he tore open the letter. He started reading:  
  
Dear Ron, Harry, and Hermione,  
  
I would love to take Winky in. She can use Ginny's room while she is here since it is on the second floor. I'm just worried about how to get here from Hogwarts to the Burrow. Otherwise, I'm all set for her to move in for a short time. Can you ask Dobby if he can buy her a ticket for the train to bring her to King's Cross? If he can, I'll be waiting!  
  
Write back soon, Molly Weasley  
  
"Lets go and visit Dobby now," said Ron.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione, "We have homework to finish."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes but said "I guess you're right," and sighed heavily. "You know," he said after awhile. "I'm not really sure why they call it homework. We aren't at home."  
  
"Yeah, but this is where we live from September to June," said Harry. "What else would they call it?" They all amused themselves for a short time trying to think of names for homework.  
  
"How about, instead of homework, we call it "knowlege punishment?" said Ron after awhile. They sniggered, and when they were done summarizing chapter thirteen and listing the properties of Venemous Tentactula, they made their way down to the kitchens.  
  
"Shh!" warned Hermione when they were in the corridor that lead to the kitchens. "We don't want to be caught, especially since I'm a prefect." She glanced around, and tickled the pear in the bowl of fruit painting. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly inched the hidden door open.  
  
"Blimey, Hermione, you sure are being sneaky," said Harry. "What gives?"  
  
"If I get caught breaking rules, they might keep me from being a prefect and a cheerleader, which are two things I really like. So be quiet." They slipped silently into the kitchens, and stopped holding their breath.  
  
"Dobby?" called Harry. "Dobby walked over with Winky, whose stomach was bulging out like a melon. "Hi, Winky! How're you doing?"  
  
"Winky needs to sit down," she squeaked, holding her stomach. Hermione rushed over to the nearest table and grabbed a chair. She grabbed it and carried it over to Winky. "Thank you, miss! It is very hard to stay on my feet because of the baby."  
  
"We have good news, Dobby!" exclaimed Ron. "My mom is going to take care of Winky while she is pregnant. The only problem is how Winky is going to get over there. My mom said she could pick Winky up anytime at King's Cross if you can buy her a ticket."  
  
"Dobby can do that, sir! Dobby has enough money for a King's Cross ticket, he can go buy one on his day off on Saturday."  
  
"That's great, Dobby," said Ron. "We'll see you Saturday, and then I can write my mum and tell her when Winky will be at King's Cross."  
  
"Ron, we have to get to Quidditch practice, we had better go." Ron and Harry set off for the Quidditch pitch. Hermione said goodbye and made her way back to Gryffindor tower to write in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night, after Astronomy, Harry kissed me! It was so wonderful! Of course, Ron had dared him to take a courage potions earlier, but I'm sure it wasn't something he didn't want to do. I'm so tired because I stayed up half the night thinking about him. Winky is going to Ron's house to stay soon, because of her baby. I can't wait until tomorrow night, I love cheerleading! Everyone is going to Hogsmeade this weekend! Yay!  
  
Hermione fell asleep with her diary lying beside her.  
  
* * *  
  
After Quidditch practice, Harry and Ron trudged up to Gryffindor tower. They were exhausted, and the practice had run late, due to Fred's and George's determination to goof off half the time. When they entered the common room, Harry's first thought was: 'Where is Hermione?' He didn't see her anywhere, and she was normally studying for the O.W.L. exams at their usual table. He sighed and made his way up to the dormitories, ready for a long night of sleep, Ron right behind him.  
  
Once he had settled down in his bed, he drifted of to sleep and started to dream. He was walking through the graveyard where Cedric had died, past gravestones and statues. He heard a high-pitched laugh and saw a flash of green light and, all of the sudden, from the graves nearest to him emerged the translucent ghosts of people he reconized. Nearest him was Cedric Diggory, and his parents were a little further away near a tall statue of a cross.   
  
On his other side were two people who resembled Neville Longbottom in different ways. Behind them were Bertha Jorkins and Bartemius Crouch. All across the graveuard, people Harry did not reconise were floating up from the graves, and they all had the same _expression on their face: great sorrow.  
  
Harry stood frozen, his fear rising considerably at the countless people all appearing in the graveyard that was now so vast that he could not see where it ended, it simply kept going for miles and miles.  
  
All of the sudden, the ghosts all started whispering, so that it sounded like a pleasant rain, but what they were whispering was the opposite of pleasant, in fact, it was one of the most creepy things Harry had ever experienced.  
  
"Help us," they pleaded.   
  
"Get us out of here."  
  
"Save us," they whispered.  
  
Harry's fear increased as the whispers got more urgent, and the ghosts started reaching out toward him. The air around him turned icy, and he found it hard to breath. Soon he was panting. He could see his breath in front of him, and as the whispers turned to urgent shouts he turned and started running away from the ghastly scene. He ran what felt like quite a long time, until he came to a small clearing, where a fresh grave appeared to be.   
  
He sighed in relief as he looked behind him and saw no ghosts, thinking he had lost them all. He turned back toward the grave, and leaned against a tall statue next to it, trying to catch his breath. It was considerably warmer, and he could no longer see his breath, but it was all he could hear; this part of the graveyard had an eerie silence, though it was better than hundreds of dead people shouting at him.  
  
After he caught his breath, he looked around for an exit, but didn't see anything but thich trees around him, on every side. He heard a rustle of leaves to his left and backed away from it. He couldn't keep his eyes off the place where he had heard the noise.  
  
After a moment, he saw something emerge from the thick woods and gasped, it was Hermione. At first Harry was relieved to see her, but then he noticed she was translucent. He let out the breath he had been holding, and watched her sit down on top of the grave and stare up and him. Harry could see right through her.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry, "you --- you're ---"  
  
"I'm dead, Harry!" she said, "And it's all your fault!"  
  
Harry woke up, breathing heavily, covered in sweat, and tangled in his sheets. 


	4. The Awakening

*Chapter Four*  
  
Ron sat up straight in his four-poster bed. Something had woken him. He listened hard to figure out what it was, and heard several shrieks and then heavy breathing. He wrenched open his hangings and reached over to his bedside table. He grabbed his wand and tapped it twice against his lamp. Squinting through the light, he saw Harry tumble of his bed and onto the floor.  
  
Harry looked up at Ron and tried to stand up, but only made it halfway and he fell back onto his bed.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you alright?" asked Ron. Seamus, Dean and Neville poked their heads out through their hangings.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and said, "What happened?"  
  
"I think you had a nightmare," said Ron, as Harry tried to get up again. "Maybe you'd better---" Ron stopped in midsentence because Harry all of the sudden fell backwards and hit his head on his trunk --- he had passed out.  
  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville all jumped out of bed and heaved Harry back onto his. They tried to sit him up, but was out cold and couldn't support himself.  
  
Ron tried to revive him by shaking him and calling his name, but it wouldn't work. He rushed down the staircase to the common room, and found Fred and George sitting at a table, playing wizard's chess. They could tell at once that something was wrong.  
  
"Fred --- George!" exclaimed Ron. "Harry just passed out, we need to get him to the hospital wing!" Their eyes widened but they didn't question him. They all rushed up to staircase and when they got there, Harry was awake, but he wasn't moving.  
  
"Harry?" they all called, crowded around him. He let out a piteous moan. He didn't seem to be able to talk. Fred and George grabbed him under his arms and led him down the stairs. Ron trudged behind them and they made their way to the hospital wing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked the next morning at breakfast. After he explained what happened the night before, her eyes widened and she looked shocked. 'No! This can't have happened!' she thought.  
  
"I have to go see him!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione, we have Herbology in ten minutes!" said Ron, but she had already rushed out of the Great Hall and up toward the wing.  
  
When she arrived at the hospital wing, Hermione asked what was wrong with Harry, He was lying on a bed, blinking normally, but otherwise unaware of what was going on around him.  
  
"He is in shock," explained Madam Pomfrey. "He hit his head pretty hard last night, apparently he fell over after having had a nightmare. I don't know when he'll snap out of it, but it should not be more than a week with the medicine I'm giving him. Don't worry, he'll be fine."  
  
Hermione glanced uncertainly at Harry's expressionless face one last time, blinked back tears, and made her way to class.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry blinked several times and sat up. Looking around, he did not reconize where he was. "Hello?" he called out.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled over to his bed and said, "Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," said Harry. "A little sore. Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the hospital wing," said Madam Pomfrey. "You've been in here for four days." Harry looked at her, confused. Noticing his _expression, Madam Pomfrey said, "It's Monday morning, six minutes past eight. You fell and bumped your head after having a nightmare on Thursday night, which caused you to pass out and stay unconsious until now."  
  
Harry slumped back onto his pillow and stared up at Madame Pomfrey. "I'm hungry," he said suddenly, and watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled off to get him some breakfast.  
  
'Hermione is dead,' Harry thought. 'And I never got to say goodbye, or tell her how much I loved her. She never knew I was going to give her the bracelet and Hogsmeade this weekend... make that last weekend.' He put his hand into his pocket and felt the bracelet. He felt tears in his eyes, and wiped them quickly away.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione climbed out of the portriat hole and made her way down to the hospital wing. She had been visiting Harry every morning and night since he had been unconsious. 'Blimey, I wish he'd wake up,' she thought. 'What if he never wakes up? What if he dies? He never knew how much I've loved him, how brave I thought he was. If he never wakes up, he'll never get to hear me say goodbye...'  
  
She walked into the hospital wing and didn't see Madam Pomfrey anywhere. She craned her neck toward Madam Pomfrey's office but still couldn't see her, so she walked through the infirmary towards Harry's bed.  
  
She walked towards his bed and saw him in the same position he'd been in for the last three days. He was lying on his bed, motionless. She walked a bit nearer and sank down into one of the chairs beside his bed. She looked and him and buried her face in her hands, crying her eyes out. 'Why can't you wake up, Harry?' she thought.  
  
She looked back up at him, her face streaked with tears, and saw his head turn toward her. She stared in disbelief at Harry, who seemed to be staring in disbelief at her. She was speechless, and relieved, and ecstatic. She wanted to jump up and hug him back into a coma, but she felt as if she couln't move.  
  
Harry spoke first. "You're alive," he said blankly. Then his face broke into a grin. "Hermione --- Omigod, Hermione, you aren't dead!"  
  
Hermione sat there with ablank look on her face. This was not the reaction she expected at all. 'Why does he seem so amazed that I am alive?' she thought. 'Well, I had better say something, or he'll think I've died in this chair.'  
  
"Harry! You're awake! Yay!" she said.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and rushed up to Hermione. "I'm so glad you aren't dead," he said, hugging her. "There's something I want to give you." He pulled out the bracelet. Hermione gasped. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he said, handing her the bracelet.  
  
"Yes! I'd love to!" Grinning ear to ear, she let Harry put the bracelet on her wrist. 'It's beautiful,' she thought. 'Gold with diamond hearts all around!'  
  
Harry hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, then went and sat down on his bed. Madam Pomfrey came over with his breakfast on a tray and headed to her office, not saying anything about Hermione been there.  
  
"I still can't believe you aren't dead," said Harry a few minutes later while they shared his breakfast.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, "what made you think I was dead?"  
  
"Well, the last thing I remember before I passed out was you telling me you were dead and that it was all my fault," said Harry. "I guess that was the nightmare I had before I hit my head. And all this time I've been thinking it was real..."  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you are awake," said Hermione. "You are lucky you woke up now, because we have a class with the Slytherins today, and I know you wouldn't want Malfoy to know what happened. The only thing you missed was a few classes, a Quidditch practice or two, and a weekend at Hogsmeade. Well, I guess that does count as a lot to some people."  
  
"Well, I need to meet Ron in the library, I'll tell him you are awake and we will come back at lunchtime if you don't get out of here before then." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and left. Hey, 'I guess we Gryffindors are brave,' she thought. I can just go up to Harry and kiss him. If that's not brave, then Ron's middle name isn't Garfield.' She giggled and made her way to the library.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron Weasley was sitting at a table in the library wherehe had planned to meet Hermione. 'She's late,' he thought, 'and Hermione is never late. I'm the one who is always late. Blimey, I was late getting here. I doubt she would've left without me, because I was only a minute late, and we planned to stay in here until it was time to go to Herbology, and it's nearly that time now! I just hope the reason she is late isn't because she got bad news.'  
  
Just then, he saw Hermione come throught the library door, practically skipping, her face gleaming with happiness.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but guess what? Harry's awake!" exclaimed Hermione when she reached the table.  
  
"Really? Great!" said Ron. "I'd go to visit him now, but it's time for Herbology."  
  
After a hard lesson in Herbology in which the class was made to pick a garden full of Lauflora (a bean that makes you laugh) and cut them up so they could be stewed under the unusually hot sun for an hour, Ron and Hermione rushed to the hospital wing in the twenty minutes they had before double potions.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Potter is not here, I just checked him over and he was fine, so I let him leave. He did not say where he was going, but you should probably check in Gryffindor Tower. He'll be in his next class in about fifteen minutes, won't he?"  
  
Ron and Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower and saw Harry sitting in a chair away from the center of things, staring out the window. He was reading a letter from Mrs. Weasley, confirming that she could pick Winky up the next Wednesday.  
  
* * *  
  
A few weeks later, at the halloween feast, Professor Dumbledore was going to announce the cheerleaders for each house. Hermione had done her best at tryouts, but still was not sure if she made it at all. There were over twenty girls trying out for a seven girl team. She sat stiffly and tense during the whole feast, not able to enjoy the excellent food, superb decorations, or even Harry's and on hers. She was too nervous to eat, and kept looking over at the staff table to see if Dumbledore was done eating.  
  
'Try not to think about it,' she thought. 'Try to look at your food.... Or Harry.... Or think about Ron's middle name and how funny it is....'   
  
She tried and tried to keep her mind clear from cheerleading, but she couldn't help being nervous. Harry must have noticed how tense she was, because he said, "Would it help if I held you?" He put his arm around her and held her close to him.  
  
'This is so nice... and warm,' Hermione thought. 'I could fall asleep.' Harry started running his finger along her bracelet. She'd worn that bracelet every day since Harry had given it to her, and they had no problem with being affectionate in public, like they were doing now.  
  
Harry convinced Hermione to eat some of her dinner. "You'll need the energy for when they announce you were the best one out there," he said. Dinner seemed to go more quickly when Harry was holding her, and Ron didn't seem to mind having to watch them cuddle.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and waved his hand for quiet. The girls who had tried out looked as if they were so tense they were going to implode.  
  
"As you all know, I have to announce the girls from each House who made the cheerleading squad. Just under one hundred girls tried out more the cheerleading squad, so unfortunatley all of you can not make it." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could.  
  
"First I will announce the head cheerleaders of each House," said Dumbledore. "The head cheerleader for Ravenclaw is," he looked at the list he had in his hand, "Miss Orla Quirke!" Everyone applauded, and there seemed to be a great deal of hugging at the Ravenclaw table. "The head cheerleader for Hufflepuff is Miss Laura Madley!" said Dumbledore. More applause. "The head cheerleader for Slytherin is Miss Sally-Ann Perks!" Everyone appluaded Sally-Ann Perks. "And last but not least, the head cheerleader for Gryffindor is Miss Hermione Granger!"  
  
'What? Did I hear correctly?' thought Hermione as everyone around her appluaded. She sat in numb disbelief, convinced she had heard her name called but not believing it.  
  
"You did it Hermione!" said Ron.  
  
"Way to go!" said Harry, hugging her happily.  
  
Hermione didn't listen as the rest of the cheerleaders were called, she just sat at the table next to Harry with a big grin on her face.  
  
She tuned back in as Dumbledore said, "Cheerleaders, if you will look at your notice board in your common rooms, you will find a notice telling you when your first practice is to be. Practices will be held in the Quidditch Pitch, and Professor Haley will be overseeing them. You will get your uniforms and broomsticks at your first practice. Now, off to bed, all of you!"  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower hand in hand. 'What a perfect ending to a day!' thought Hermione. 


	5. AnniversaryQuidditch Match

*Chapter Five*  
  
"Now, we have to get this routine down before Saturday at the Quidditch match," Hermione was saying to the cheerleading squad. "Let's try the first part again, as soon as we have that part mastered, we'll work on the second. Mount your brooms and get your pom poms ready. Everyone in the air, follow my lead."  
  
The whole squad chanted:  
  
"Watch out, we're back  
  
we're better than before  
  
so sit back and take a seat  
  
and watch what's in store  
  
with spirit and pride  
  
a step above the rest  
  
to be on top, we'll accept nothing less --- "  
  
"Okay, I think we have that down! Let's try the second part," said Hermione to the squad.  
  
The team got into their positions and got thier pom poms ready. 'Okay. Both arms left, both right, both up, split them up now. Cross arms in front like shield, hands on hips, half the team rises up, other half goes below, under and over, now into position for pyramid, and split, and turn, fly around in a circle, back into positions. half the team rises up, other half goes below, under and over, hands on hips, cross arms in front like shield, hold arms out on both sides, now both up, both right, both left.' Hermione thought as she went through the whole routine with the squad.  
  
During the routine, the squad chanted:  
  
"So let's take notice  
  
the Gryffindors are here  
  
you're looking at the best  
  
the team of the year  
  
so now you've seen us  
  
we can't be stopped  
  
determined to go  
  
straight to the top!"  
  
"Well I think that's all for today. Just remember, when the team scores a goal we do 'Watch out we're back" and if we get the Snitch do 'Nobody does it like our team'. Got it? Good. Remember, we have practice again tomorrow, but we don't Saturday because of the game."  
  
She spotted Harry in the stands watching them and rushed over to him while the other girls trudged back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"You know hot you look in that little uniform?" said Harry when she got to him. Hermione giggled.  
  
"You've told me that about ten times, Harry. I'm gonna look super-hot when you win that game on Saturday," Hermione said, smiling widely.  
  
"Gosh, I hope we win," said Harry. "We've practiced enough for about three teams. Ron is really nervous. But I'm not, because my cute little 'Mione is gonna be out there cheering me on." He put his arms around her waist. "You know Saturday is our one-month anniversary, so it'd be great if I won."  
  
"Oh, Harry, I know you'll win, I just know it," said Hermione, putting her arms aroung Harry's neck. She looked around, and saw that the pitch was completely deserted. "Oh Harry," she cooed, "We're all alone."  
  
She drew closer to him a pressed her lips against his. Harry sucked on her top lip so she'd open her mouth, and slipped is tongue in. She giggled into his mouth as they made out, then pulled away. She rolled her tongue across his ear, then moved downward started sucking his neck.  
  
"Wow, you're good at that," Harry murmured.  
  
  
* * *  
  
'This feels so good,' thought Harry. 'Where did she learn to do that?' Harry felt her draw herself away from her neck and he met her gaze. He stared into her deep brown eyes and said "You stopped." He frowned.  
  
Hermione smiled. "It's your turn," she said. Harry tucked her hair behind her ear and rolled his tongue across it. He heard Hermione giggle and started to kiss her ear, then her neck, and made his way down to her chest. When the low-cut cheerleading uniform ended, he started kissing her mouth again. He ran his hand up her leg and up under her skirt.   
  
Hermione didn't stop kissing him for quite some time. Harry felt her run her hand down his back. Then she took his hand and lifted it toward her face. She placed it on her face, then ran it down the front of her body and stopped when it reached her chest. "I love you," she told him for the very first time.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I love you too," said Harry, drawing in closer and kissing her, his hand still on her chest. Hermione giggled at the feeling of his hand on her. She grabbed his arm and put it around her, and they walked up to Gryffindor Tower together.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron saw the looks on their faces when Hermione and Harry walked into the common room. 'They've been making out again,' he thought. He rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. He'd never seen so much groping and tongue as the time he'd walked in on them last week on Harry's bed.  
  
"Um.... Hermione, you might want to fix your hair," said Ron as they walked up.  
  
"What?" she said. Then turned red. "Yeah, I think I will." she giggled shrilly and walked as quickly as possible to her dormitory, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"You made her go away," said Harry, giving Ron a sour look.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sure you two saw plenty of each other out on the Quidditch pitch. You said you'd be in here about ten minutes ago, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, well, we got a bit... busy," said Harry, grinning at the thought of Hermione's toungue in his mouth.  
  
"Yo, Harry, snap out of it and get your homework!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah," Harry remembered. He walked up the staircase to his dormitory to fetch his homework.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror and looked at her hair. It was supposed to be in a sleek ponytail, but there were strands of hair and fuzz sticking out everywhere. She removed the red and gold ribbons from her hair and layed them on her bedside table, then brushed her hair out. Then she got dressed into her wizard robes and put her red and gold sleevless uniform into her wardrobe. Then she grabbed her homework and went down to the common room.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked Ron.  
  
"He went to get his homework. What should we start on first?" said Ron.  
  
"Well, we have a nasty essay to write in Potions, lets finish that now."  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday morning at breakfast, Ron was too nervous to eat. It was his first Quidditch match, and he wanted to win so badly. As if it wasn't enough that it was his first game, he was playing against Slytherin, and that rat faced Draco Malfoy was on that team. 'I'd like to chuck a Bludger at him,' thought Ron.  
  
"Team!" said Katie. "Let's get to the locker rooms!"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione like he was being lead to his death, and she smiled encouragingly at him. She pecked Harry on the cheek at got the cheerleading squad together so they could go out onto the field.  
  
When they were in the locker rooms, Katie gave them a pep talk, then they walked out onto the field. "Don't get distracted," Katie was saying, "You'll need to concentrate. It may rain today, its quite cloudy." She kept giving suggestions, but Ron couldn't listen. He was too busy trying to remember all the training he'd gone through since September.  
  
They gathered in a circle with the Slytherin team and mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they all rose into the air. Ron flew over to the goal posts and watched the Quaffle. He heard Lee Jordan doing the commentary.  
  
"And they're off, Creevy seizes the Quaffle and flies to the Slytherin end, passes to-- Bell, another Chaser on the Gryffindor team. Bell dodges Slytherin chaser, then a bludger, which gets hit in the other direction by George Weasley. Bell passes to Patil, who scores! And now the Gryffindor cheerleaders are cheering, those of you who brought binoculars can really see how hot they look in those short skirt numbers they're wearing--"  
  
"Jordan!" he heard Professor McGonagall's voice yell. "Is there not a game you need to commentate?"  
  
"Right," he said. "Slytherin in possesion, flying toward Gryffindor goal posts --- ooh! a bludger makes him drop the Quaffle, intercepted by Patil..."  
  
But the Slytherin Beater aimed a bludger in Parvati's direction and she dropped the Quaffle trying to duck away from it, which allowed a Slytherin Chaser to catch it and come streaking toward Ron. 'Uh oh,' Ron thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione watched as Ron stopped the Slytherins from scoring. The cheerleaders all waved their pom poms and cheered, along with Gryffindors in the stands.  
  
All of the sudden, Hermione saw Harry streaking upward. Has he seen the Snitch? Hermione wondered. Yes!   
  
She saw Harry speed toward the ground with his fist clutched around something gold, and heard Lee Jordan announce Gryffindor had won in less than five minutes. Hermione and the other cheerleaders started to cheer in victory.  
  
"Nobody does it like our team  
  
cause we are the best  
  
the mighty fighty lions will put you to the test  
  
were moving on to victory were rising to the top  
  
watch out the red and gold  
  
just cant be stopped  
  
were back  
  
the gryffindor team is here,  
  
red and gold the hottest team this year  
  
get on up are you ready   
  
are you ready to fight  
  
lets hear it for the lions  
  
lets win tonight.  
  
GOOOOOOO Gryffindor!"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sped toward the ground and heard the cheerleaders cheering, the fans in the stands shouting, Lee Jordan announcing that they had won, and the rest of the team chanting his name.  
  
He landed and got off his broom, seeing the rest of his team flying toward him. The people started coming down from the stands, so he was stuck in the middle of a crowd. He wanted to see Hermione, but he couldn't see anything throught the crowd.  
  
He looked up into the air, and there she was, still with the cheerleading squad, flying around, doing their routine. He let himself be lifted onto the crowds' shoulders and be carried up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy looked in anger at Harry Potter being lifted on the shoulders of the crowds. 'I can't believe that! Stupid Potter, that Mudblood lover, beating me at what I'm best at! I could just KILL right now!' He thought. He looked over at the cheerleaders jumping up and down. He remembered seeing Harry kiss Hermione the other night, and thought 'I can get my revenge through his little Mudblood girlfriend.'  
  
Without pausing to think, he grabbed his wand from within his robes and muttered something at one of the bludgers that was locked in the box that the Quaffle and Snitch were also in. Then he pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered something, and watched the Bludger fly toward the back of her head and smack right into it. He watched her fall to the ground and lay there, not moving. He grinned as people rushed over to her.  
  
Draco looked around. No one had seen what he had done. Everyone was either too busy celebrating or had already left to pay attention to him. He rushed off to his dormitory to change out of his Quidditch robes so he could get to the hospital wing. He hoped that Harry Potter would be too busy celebrating to notice Hermione was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Ron, where's Hermione?" asked Harry as they had a huge party in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I dunno. Have you had any of the new trick sweets Fred and George invented?" asked Ron.  
  
"No way!" said Harry, getting caught up in the party. 'She's probably taking a shower after all that cheering...' thought Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy combed his hair back then made his way to the hospital wing. "Can I see Hermione Granger?" he asked Madam Pomfrey politley.   
  
She led the way back to Hermione's bed, and said, "I was able to heal the wounds on the back of her head, but she seems to be having symptoms of temporary memory loss. She doesn't know where she is, or who I am. Maybe you can help her get her memory back."  
  
'Not likely,' thought Draco. Madam Pomfrey walked away and Draco stared at Hermione, lying there with her eyes closed. 


	6. Hermione and Draco luv 4 ever

*Chapter Six*  
  
Hermione was laying on a bed with her eyes shut tight. 'Ow,' she thought, 'my head hurts so much.' She opened her eyes and saw a cute blond boy looking down at her.  
  
"You're awake," he said.  
  
"Don't look so dissapointed," she snapped. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Draco, don't you remember, Hermione?" he said.  
  
"Oh, is that my name?" she asked. "So, Draco, why am I here? And why are you here?"  
  
"You are here because you had an accident while you were cheerleading," he said. "I am here, because I love you and could not live with myself if I didn't come and visit you."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Are we going out?" she asked.  
  
"Er... yes, we've been going out for a year." he said. "And today is our one year anniversary, actually."  
  
Hermione smiled. "We are in love," she said.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. We love each other very much. Let me tell you about your life."  
  
Hermione listened as Draco told her about a boy named Harry who broke her heart by cheating on her, a boy named Ron who was his best friend and pretended to be her friend when he knew that Harry was cheating on her the whole time, the fact that Harry wanted her back now but she was too in love with Draco to care about Harry, and the fact that Draco had something special planned for their anniversary if she could get out of this bloody hospital wing.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was beginning to worry about Hermione. He had not seen her since the Quidditch match, and she could've taken six showers by now. Harry looked at Ron and could tell that he was worried, also.  
  
He walked up to Ginny Weasley, who was on the cheerleading squad. "Hey have you seen Hermione?" he asked her.  
  
"You didn't see what happened?" asked Ginny. "I thought the only reason you were in here is because they wouldn't let you in the hospital wing."  
  
"The hospital wing?" asked Harry. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, everyone thought the bludgers were locked securely after the Quidditch match. But somehow one got loose and hit her in the back of the head. She fell twenty feet and then was taken to the hospital wing..."  
  
Harry stood stunned for a moment, then grabbed Ron and rushed out of the portrait hole. "We've got to get to the hospital wing. I can't believe its been about four hours since she got hurt, she probably thinks I could care less that she got hurt. I can't believe I've been partying all this time!"  
  
"Harry, she's probably totally conked out of it and has no clue whats going on around here," said Ron. "Slow down, we're gonna get detentions for running in the corridors!"  
  
When they reached the hospital wing and asked to see Hermione, Madam Pomfrey said "I checked over her and said she could return to her dormitory for some bed rest. Her friend went with her to make sure she got there safely."  
  
"Friend? What friend?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, a polite blond boy. To tell you the truth, they looked like they were more than friends when they left here... As I told you, she should be up in her dormitory, I sent her off about five minutes ago."  
  
Harry and Ron started walking back to Gryffindor tower. "What blonde boy would be with Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" said Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
"Password?" asked the fat lady in the pink silk dress.  
  
"What's the password again, Hermione?" asked Draco. "You are a prefect, you should know."  
  
"Hold on, I remember how to summon them." She waved her wand and muttered something, and a list of passwords for every month appeared in her hand. "Okay, what's this month?" she asked Draco.   
  
"November," he said.  
  
"Flying fairies," Hermione said to the fat lady. Draco snorted. 'What a stupid password,' he thought.  
  
The portriat swung open and Draco saw a bunch of people. They were too busy partying to pay attention to him and Hermione. 'Whoa, look at all the food,' thought Draco. 'And this common room looks so much more cozy than Slytherin's.'  
  
Hermione took his hand and led him up a flight of stairs. It was hard for him to tear his eyes away from all the happy people. He kept his head down as they rushed up the stairs and entered a girl's dormitory. When they got inside the room, Hermione turned and tapped the handle with her wand.  
  
"I've locked the door," she said. "I don't want anyone to disturb us. I love you Draco, and I want you to know that before I do this."  
  
'She loves me? She thinks she loves me! No one has ever told me they love me before. I wonder what she is going to do?' A thousand thoughts crossed Draco's mind as they sat on Hermione's bed. She kissed him passionately, and stood up. Draco sat, mesmerized, as Hermoine lifted her shirt up abover her head.  
  
She sat back down on the bed and put her arms around him. 'It doesn't matter that she isn't pure-blood anymore,' he thought. 'Why did that ever matter? I think I'm in love with her.' "You're so beautiful," he said truthfully. He put his arm on her back and kissed her. "I love you, Hermoine," he said.  
  
Hermione slipped off his robes while she was kissing him. She layed them next to her and took Draco's hand. She kissed it and put it on her chest. Draco let his breath out slowly as she moved his hand around.  
  
* * *  
  
'He is so hot,' thought Hermione. 'Why did I ever hate him?' Hermione had just got her memory back. She told Draco this, and saw his eyes contract with fear, but then said, "It's okay, Draco. If you want to do this then go ahead." He leaned forward and kissed her, put his hand behind her head and made it more passionate.  
  
Hermione thought she heard a door swing open behind her, but she didn't care. She was suddenly infatuated with Draco, and knew that he wouldn't still be kissing her if he did not feel the same way.  
  
"Hermione!" she heard someone behind her say. She stopped kissing Draco and looked over her shoulder. It was Harry. She gasped and grabbed Draco's robes so she could cover herself. Ron was right behind Harry. He looked suprised, but Harry looked angry. Ron quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
'What is she doing with him?' thought Ron. 'Well, I can see what she is doing with him, but why?'  
  
"Her -- mi -- o -- ne!" yelled Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
'Uh oh,' thought Ron. 'I believe he is going to explode. Hermione looks awfully calm about this. I think Malfoy is going to wet himself.'  
  
"Harry! Ron!" said Hermione, looking down to make sure she was completely covered. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"  
  
All of the sudden Draco got some courage. He put his arm around Hermione and said, "Yeah. We're busy. So buzz off!"  
  
"Blimey, Hermione I think that bludger affected your brain," said Harry angrily.  
  
"It did," said Draco in a quiet, sad sort of way.  
  
"What?" demamded Harry.  
  
"I've got temporary memory loss, Harry, but that gives you no right to barge in on us like this!" said Hermoine angrily.  
  
"You --- you've got amnesia?" said Harry.  
  
"Harry! OUT!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Fine," said Harry. "Just fine. I'm leaving now. You two have fun." Ron followed Harry out the door, gave Hermione a curious look, glared at Malfoy, and closed the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that was a minor setback. Let's continue, shall we?" said Hermione.  
  
"What about Harry? Don't you want to ditch me and go back to him?" asked Draco.  
  
"Listen, what Harry doesn't know won't kill him," said Hermione.  
  
"But he does know, Hermione. That thought ever occur to you?"  
  
"Then I'll lie. Do you want me or not?" said Hermione.  
  
"More than anything," said Draco, kissing her neck.  
  
* * *  
  
"She'll get her memory back soon, Ron. That is the only reason I left them alone. I don't know what Malfoy told her, and I don't want to know."  
  
"What do you think they are doing up there?" said Ron.  
  
Harry chewed his tongue. "She had her shirt off. I don't want to know what they are doing up there."  
  
"I'm sure when the gets her memory back she'll be disgusted that she ever did anything with Malfoy," Ron assured Harry.  
  
"I need to get my mind off this. We should be celebrating! We just won the first Quidditch game of the season. Whoo hoo," Harry added without enthusiasm.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Draco were laying in Hermione's bed, breathing heavily.  
  
"What now?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well... I'll say I got my memory back, apologize, maybe throw in some fake tears. Hopefully, all will be right with the world," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione... What about --- us?" said Draco.  
  
"Oh, Draco," said Hermione, looking deep into his eyes. "It would never work. We have to forget this ever happened. No one knows about it but us. It'll be our little secret."  
  
"I don't want this to end Hermione," said Draco. "It shouldn't matter that we aren't in the same House or that you are Muggle-born or anything. We should be together forever."  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry," said Hermione. She got up and got some clean clothes on.  
  
When they were both dressed they hopped on Hermione's broom and flew out the window. The sky was a gloomy gray, it was windy outside, and when they landed, their hair was blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Hermione?" said Draco.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" said Hermione.  
  
"Can I kiss you one last time?" he asked.  
  
She looked into his pale blue eyes and saw tears start to form. Then she felt tears in her eyes. "You're making me cry, Draco," she said.  
  
"Please," he said, wiping a tear off her face.  
  
"Okay," she said. They shared one last kiss and Draco wiped his eyes. "I love you," said Hermione, "and I will never, ever forget this."  
  
Draco looked at her and said "Neither will I." he walked off in the distance, and even the heavy wind could not dry their tears as he departed. 


	7. Ginny blackmails Hermione

*Chapter Seven*  
  
  
'Dear Diary,' Hermione, November 14th,  
  
'Sorry I haven't written in a week! I've just been busy with everything since the last Quidditch match, and then me and Draco... ya know, and Harry taking me back and all. I've been studying for the O.W.L exams, and I just have not had time to write.  
  
Harry and I are closer than ever, and if he ever found out about Draco, I'd be history! We have a date planned at Hogsmead this weekend, its going to be so romantic!'  
  
Hermione finished writing and flipped to the front of the diary so she could sit back, relax, and read about her life since she'd gotten that diary. 'I'm so sick of studying,' she thought.  
  
She layed there for quite a while, when she came to what she'd written on November 7th. She had written a three and a half page entry about that day, but she was suprised at what she saw when she looked at her diary. One of the pages was ripped out, and there was a loose paper in its place, that said, in a red scrawl, "I know what you did last Saturday with Draco Malfoy and I have proof! If you don't want Harry Potter to find out, meet me at the Quidditch pitch Sunday after breakfast!"  
  
Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. She stared at the page in horror, then let out a groan and fell back on her pillow. 'No! This is awful,' thought Hermione. 'How could anyone have found out? If I don't meet this person and give them what they want, Harry will find out I made love to his worst enemy!'  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting at a table in a far corner of the Gryffindor common room, pretending to be doing her homework. She was concentrating hard, but it wasn't on her homework. She was using a very rare power that she'd discovered in her Divination class. SHe could read minds if she concentrated hard enough, amd she was currently using her power to read Hermione Granger's mind, to see if she'd read her diary yet. Ginny couldn't wait to see what Hermione thought about the message she'd left in her diary. She started to hear words forming in her mind. "It had to be someone in Gryffindor. Who else could have gotten hold of my diary?" she heard Hermione think.   
  
Ginny stifled a snigger. She'd scared Hermione bad. She knew that Hermione would never want Harry to find out about what she did with Draco. 'This is too perfect,' thought Ginny. 'Now I need to find out what I'm going to make her do so I don't tell Harry. I'd better make it something good, I know she wouldn't want to hurt her dearest boyfriend.' She stifled another giggle and got back to her homework.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was trudged into the common room after a tiring Quidditch practice. He didn't see Hermione anywhere, so he made his way up the stairs to his dormitory so he could change out of his quidditch robes. When he reached the dormitory, he spotted Ron.  
  
"Why weren't you at Quidditch practice?" asked Harry.  
  
"I had to do a stupid detention for Snape. He caught me running in the halls because I was late getting to the Quidditch pitch, so he decided to give me detention right then and there," said Ron, fuming.  
  
"Well, what did you have to do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, then Filch walked up because Mrs. Norris had seen me running, too. He overheard Snape giving me detention and suggested that I mop the floors that the Slytherin Quidditch team had dripped mud all over after their practice earlier. So that's where I've been," said Ron.  
  
"You must be tired," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, and I've still got a Divination essay to complete. Plus, I missed Quidditch practice!" said Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron went back down to the common room to finish their homework. After a few minutes, Harry spotted Hermione walking down from her dormitory. 'She doesn't look right, somehow,' thought Harry.  
  
Hermione looked nervous and jumpy as she made her way over to the table that Ron and Harry were sitting at.  
  
"What's up?" said Ron, as she put her books on the table and sat down.  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione, her vioce higher than usual.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron looked curiously at Hermione as she cleared her throat nervously. 'Why is her voice so nervous?' he thought. He watched Hermione's eyes dart the room, then looked down at her books, avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows in suprise when Harry put his arm around Hermione and she practically jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and managed a nervous giggle. "Oh, I'm just fine. Just want to start studying for the O.W.L. exams, you know!"  
  
'She is acting a little too eager,' thought Ron. 'Why does she look like she just saw a ghost?'  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione hoped Ron and Harry didn't suspect anything, and tried to compose herself. 'Take a deep breath', she thought. 'Just act normal.'  
  
Hermione managed to slow her heart rate down and act normal for a few minutes, and tuned out of Ron and Harry's conversation. She was in deep thought until she noticed a sudden silence at the table. When she looked up, she saw Harry and Ron staring at her.  
  
Her eyes got fearful and she stammered, "W-what are you --- looking at?"  
  
Harry grinned at her and said, "You didn't even tut at me when I said Ron could read over my Divination essay!"  
  
"Yeah, what's that about, Hermione?" said Ron. "You've never let us copy each other's work without putting up a fight. You're totally against cheating!"  
  
'Cheating?' thought Hermione. 'Ron just said the word cheating! He knows what I did with Draco!'  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "I'm done with my homework," she said coldly, and marched off to her dormitory with her books in her arms.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ron.  
  
"You don't suppose we insulted her, do you?" said Harry.  
  
"How could we have insulted her, we were just amazed that she didn't bite our heads off for copying!" said Ron.  
  
"Well, maybe she doesn't want to be known as the kind of person who discourages rule-breaking anymore," said Harry, handing Ron the Divination essay.  
  
"How can you say that? She's a prefect!" said Ron.  
  
"That's not all she is. I think we insulted her somehow," Harry sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny Weasley watched as Hermione hurried away from the table she was sitting at. 'What's up with her?' she thought. Ginny summoned her powers and concentrated on Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"I don't know if Ron is the one who knows, but it sure seems like it. I guess I'll find out Sunday morning," she heard Hermione thinking anxiously.  
  
Ginny sat broodingly, thinking about how she'd always loved Harry and how Hermione had him. Now she had some dirt on Hermione, which made her feel ecstatic. 'If he finds out what Hermione did, he is sure to break up with her!' thought Ginny. 'I have to be careful about this though. Don't want to get in over my head.' All of the sudden, a brilliantly evil idea popped up in Ginny's head. She grabbed her books and rushed up to her dormitory to plan her latest scheme.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was worried about Hermione. Sitting at the breakfast table, he studied her closely. She'd been jumpy all weekend, which had made their date at Hogsmead very uncomfortable. He sat eating his eggs and bacon. Hermione was eating nothing.  
  
"Hermione, has something been wrong lately?" asked Harry. "You seem... tense."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tense?" squeaked Hermione. She cleared her throat. "I-I'm not tense." She managed a weak smile, and Harry put his arm around her. 'My nervousness shows,' thought Hermione. 'He can tell that I'm tense. I don't want him to suspect anything! '  
  
Hermione quickly scarfed down some bacon, said "Got to get to the library!" and left the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny smirked as she watched Hermione walk nervously to the quidditch pitch. She was leaning casually against the locker room doors, which was very near to where they had cheerleading practices every week.  
  
"Over here!" she shouted as she saw Hermione stop about twenty feet away and look around, searching for someone, anyone. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and turned toward Ginny. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at Ginny Weasley.  
  
"I'm glad you're on time," said Ginny, smirking. "I know you don't want to make me wait, seeing as how I know something you wouldn't want anyone else to find out."  
  
Hermione's throat seemed to be blocked. Quickly her shock turned to anger. "Listen you little---"  
  
"Hermione!" interrupted Ginny loudly. "I know you don't want to make me angry!"  
  
Hermione glared at Ginny, but kept her mouth shut. With much restraint, she said quietly, "How did you ever find out about me and Draco?"  
  
"I guess I should start from the beginning," said Ginny. "Last year, in Divination class, I noticed I had the power to read minds. It is a very rare power, and it has come in very useful at times, let me tell you.  
  
"After the last Quidditch match, I saw you entering Gryffindor Tower with Draco Malfoy. You didn't think anyone saw. I know you didn't think that because I was reading your thoughts, the whole time.  
  
"As you probably know, I've loved Harry for quite a long time. When I found out you were cheating on Harry, it outraged me. If it were me, I'd love him forever, I'd never let go of him, and I would never do anything to hurt him. You had the honor of being Harry Potter's girl, and you took advantage of it like it was something you could replace as easily as you could snap your fingers!  
  
"I knew he'd never love you again if he found out what you'd done, so I stole the page you wrote every little nasty detail on. I had proof now. All I had to do is slip it into his bag for him to find out and dump you. But I knew if he found out he'd be brokenhearted. He'd dump you, but what would be in it for me? It would have been a complete waste just to let him find out about it.  
  
"So that's where this little meeting comes in. I've devised a plan that will give us both what we want... sort of. I've made a polyjuice potion so that we can switch places. I'll be you, you'll be me. Harry will love me. I'll finally have him. And he'll never find out about you and Draco.  
  
"If you don't cooperate, I show him --- and everyone else --- the diary page. You're reputation as Miss Popular will be ruined, you'll lose Harry... you're life will be over. You can chose that if you want. You do have a choice. So... What will it be?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nice, pretty Ginny Weasley... an evil, mind reading, revenge-seeking, blackmailing, delusional phsyco? 'What choice do I have?' Hermione thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny opened the door to her dormitory with Hermione trudging along behind her. "Hurry up!" she whispered urgently. She opened her bedside drawer by tapping it and muttering an incantation, and pulled out two corkel viles of polyjuice potion.  
  
"How did you get those already?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, along with mind-reading I can predict the future. My future predicting powers aren't very strong, but when I look in the mirror I can see things. A few months ago I saw myself needing a polyjuice potion, so I stole the ingredients and brewed it. I knew what I'd need it for when I came up with the plan.  
  
"You mean the plan to blackmail me?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, you take everything so serious. You brought this on yourself, you know you did. Next time you will think before you sleep around when you are with a guy you are very lucky to have." She waved her wand and conjured a pair of scissors. Snipping off a small piece of her brilliant red hair, she indicated to Hermione to do the same, and uncorked her vial. She added the hair and handed the vial to Hermione, who handed her the other uncorked vial. Ginny quickly gulped the contents. "Tangy," she muttered as Hermione drank the potion with Ginny's hair in it.  
  
The transformation was terrible. They both fell to the floor as they felt their skin melt and reshape like wax. When they got up they stared at each other in mild astonishment. After a moment, Ginny spoke.  
  
"Now, so complicate thing's less, I have added a sealing potion to the mixture so we won't have to take it every hour," said Ginny. "When we need to reverse the potion, we will brew the unsealing potion, and change back."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Life as Ginny Weasley.... I just hope Harry doesn't get suspicious." 


	8. The Switcharoo

*Chapter Eight*  
  
  
Hermione stood in front of Ginny's mirror Monday morning. She was staring at the reflection in the mirror. She saw Ginny Weasley. She saw Ginny's brilliant, elbow length red hair, her lovely slim figure, her rosy, pouty lips, and her bright, honey-colored eyes. "I'm so glad Ginny isn't ugly," she mumbled out loud. She brushed her fingers through Ginny's hair. "Wow," she said, "this hair rocks." Ginny Weasley's hair was long, medium thickness, soft and shiny. Hermione remembered her hair, even though it wasn't bushy anymore, it was still way too thick and hard to style.  
  
Hermione wasn't nervous on her first day as being Ginny Weasley. She had no boyfriend when she was Ginny, and she'd already completed her fourth year at Hogwarts. She was, however, worried about how Ginny was going to do as being her, so she made her way up to the fifth year dormitories.  
  
She opened the door and stepped in, looking for Ginny. She saw Ginny standing in front of the mirror, putting on makeup. "Eyeliner?" said Hermione in suprise.  
  
"Yes, you'd be suprised at the difference it makes," replied Ginny.  
  
"For a girl who has six brothers and no sisters, you sure do care a lot about your looks," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I read alot of magazines. Come here, you need some of this," she advanced toward Hermione with mascara.  
  
"I'll do it!" exclaimed Hermione, dodging out of the way of Ginny. "Did you find my books and everything? Read over the notes? Get prepared for classes today?"  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, you are too organized. I know you have no tests today, so I haven't read any notes. If a teacher calls on me, you know I'll know the answer," said Ginny. "I'll see you at cheerleading practice today, gotta go get some breakfast." Hermione watched as she left the room, then grabbed her diary and took it down to her new dormitory. She'd need it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs to the common room and saw Harry immediatley walking toward the portriat hole. She jogged toward him and kissed him quickly on the lips before walking down to breakfast with his arm around her. 'This is the life', she thought.  
  
Her day went smoothly through her classes, she didn't take notes like Hermione would have, but stared at Harry most of the time and daydreamed about what she wanted to do with him after her last lesson.  
  
She hurried up to Harry after double potions. Harry was walking swiftly, and before she could say anything, he started complaining about Snape, who had given him a hard time in the lesson. They were walking alone up a corridor that Ginny has steered them into. Harry, being too busy fuming, hadn't noticed. When she finally stopped talking, he looked around and said "Hermione, where are we?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I must have not been looking where I was going! Hey, I got a new lip gloss, wanna taste it?" she added in a lustful voice, opening the tube and putting some on.  
  
Harry was looking around, preparing to find his way back to the main corridor, not really paying much attention, barely looking at her. She pressed her lips together to smooth out the lip gloss, put her hand lightly on his face, and stared into his eyes. She pressed her lips on his. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, but he pulled away.  
  
"We need to find a more private place," he said, grinning. She pouted. "C'mon," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her toward the main corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny and Harry never got around to "finding a more private place" because of Quidditch and cheerleading practice, which made Ginny kind of cranky, but she had a plan.  
  
During the practice, she went through the motions, thoroughly enjoying being the boss of them all. She knew Hermione wanted to talk to her afterwards, so she made her way over to her after ninety minutes of jumping, shouting, and waving pom poms.  
  
"How was today?" asked Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Oh, it was fine. I may need some help with homework though. Hey, what's the password to the prefects' bathroom?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's 'lemony-clean'," said Hermione, "but---"  
  
"Hey, I gotta go!" interrupted Ginny, "But I'll talk to you later when we do homework, okay?" Ginny rushed off because she saw Harry heading for the showers. She needed to catch up with him so she could invite him to take a 'swim' with her in the prefects' bathtub.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, wait up!" Harry heard someone shout behind him. He turned around and saw Hermione running toward him in her adorable cheerleading outfit.  
  
"How would you like to clean off with me in the prefect's bathroom?" said Hermione eagerly.  
  
"Really? I'd love to! Let's go, I really need to clean off," said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ginny made their way past the statue of Boris the Bewildered and Ginny whispered "lemony-clean". The door opened and they made thier way inside. She magically locked the door so that no one could get in. Ginny quickly figured out what each of the taps around the olympic sized bathtub did. She quickly filled the tub with water, turned on the tap which made the water bubble like a jacuzzi, and turned on the tap that put foam on the top of the water. Then she turned toward Harry and said "Let's get in."  
  
She started walking toward the bathtub, but as she did, she removed her cheerleading outfit. All she was wearing underneath was a purple thong. She got in the water and went under. When she came back up, she was holding the thong in her hand. She flung it at him and said "Hurry up!"  
  
Harry watched as she dove under the water. He took off his clothes and jumped in the water before she came back up for air. They came back up at the same time, and Harry watched her swim around, her hair flowing beautifully in the water. He couldn't believe that neither of them were wearing anything. The bubbles felt so good, the foam was so thick.   
  
He was so turned on. He swam up to Ginny and stared into her eyes, then slowly kissed her. They leaned up against the bathtub and kissed passionatley. Ginny pressed her body up against his and kept kissing him, but then she lifted herself up out of the pool. She stood near the edge of the pool, letting Harry get a good look at her naked, wet body. Harry let out a slow breath as he watched Ginny grab a towel and lay it down on the floor.  
  
"I want you, Harry," she whispered loudly enough so that he could hear her over the sound of the bubbles. She listened to the echo of her voice in the large room. It was a very erotic sound. Harry practically jumped out of the pool and made his way quickly over to her. He layed her down onto the towel, kissing her passionatley. "Clean, lemony fresh victory is mine," she said, smiling up at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione had easily completed Ginny's homework and was waiting for Ginny to show up. She needed to see Ginny and make sure she wasn't with Harry every possible second. Hermione loved Harry, even if she had cheated on him with Draco. Hermione sighed, and went up to the dormitory. She couldn't stand the anxiety of waiting, so she wrote in her diary.  
  
Dear diary, she wrote,  
  
Being Ginny Weasley is very nerve racking. Every minute I'm wondering where she is and what she is doing to my life. I don't even know where she is right now. I think she is enjoying being me. Being head cheerleader, Harry's girlfriend, prefect... I had such a good life. Why did I have to sleep with Draco and ruin everything? This is so sucky! I don't know how long I have to be Ginny. I want my old life back. Wait a minute... Why did I just hear Ginny say "Clean, lemony fresh victory is mine" in my brain? That's not normal. Diary, I gotta go!  
  
* * *  
  
"We can't do this," said Harry, getting up from the floor and starting to get dressed.  
  
"Why not?" said Ginny, confused. Harry threw her a towel.  
  
"We've only been going out three months! Barely that! I just don't think we are ready," said Harry.  
  
"I'm ready," protested Ginny, wrapping the towel around her and walking toward him. "There's no reason for us not to do this."  
  
Harry was fully dressed. He looked at Ginny and said, "Now, I know you aren't a slut. You have self-respect. I'm not going to take that from you. We can wait." He kissed her and said, "I love you, baby."  
  
He opened the door and left Ginny standing there with a towel around her. "This sucks," she said. "Stupid Hermione and her stupid self respect and her idiotic non-sluttiness. Ruining everything. Eurgh!" she shouted. The echoes of her angry voice scared her, so she quickly dressed and made her way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione watched Harry walk into the common room alone. She walked up to him and said "Where's Ginny?" without thinking.  
  
Harry gave her a confused look and said "You're Ginny. And you are here."  
  
'Damn it!' thought Hermione. "I-I mean.... Where's Hermione?" said Hermione weakly.  
  
"In the prefect's bathroom," said Harry, walking off, giving a look that said very clearly he was questioning her sanity.  
  
Hermione ignored it and walked out of the portriat hole, making her way down to the prefect's bathroom. She was halfway there when she spotted Ginny walking along with damp hair.  
  
"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, to get her attention. Ginny sighed heavily and walked over to Hermione. "I've been waiting for you!" said Hermione.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Ginny nastily. "I'm so sorry I kept you waiting."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, you want to know what's wrong with me? This stupid plan is not working! Harry won't even make love to me because you are so bloody self-respecting! He thinks you are so perfect, and you aren't, I mean, you did cheat on him, I guess I'll just have to---" Ginny automatically stopped talking when he saw the look on Hermione's face. She was fuming, and she looked as if she was going to slap Ginny.  
  
"Listen you little whore! You can shut up about me and Draco and you can keep your hands off my man! You are not going to make love to Harry, and you are not going to do this to me!" shouted Hermione. She jumped on top of Ginny and started punching everything she could reach, put Ginny quickly rolled on top of her and pinned her down.  
  
"You know better than to mess with me, Hermione," said Ginny, standing up. "I have the proof that you slept with Draco, and if you don't want Harry and the whole school knowing, you'll do what I say. Now get up, you dirty whore and---"  
  
Hermione kicked at Ginny and made her fall to the floor, then bent over her and reached into her robes. She grabbed the diary page and put her foot on ginny's chest, pinning her to the floor. "Maybe you forgot that when we took the polyjuice potion, we had each other's brains. I used your powers to find out where you kept the stupid diary page, and now I have the proof," said Hermione. She waved her wand and set the diary page on fire, watched it crumple into ashes. "Clean, lemony fresh victory will never, ever be yours, Ginny Weasley. Now excuse me while I go brew an unsealing potion."  
  
"I'll never drink it!" exlaimed Ginny.  
  
"You'll drink it if I have to force-feed it to you!" said Hermione in a deadly whisper.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione went up to Ginny's dormitory and looked at her potions notes. Hermione remembered the unsealing potion was one of the first potions she learned to brew at the beginning of fourth year. She found the notes and looked at the potion ingredients. They were simple enough.  
  
She looked through all of Ginny's things until she found the ingredients she needed, then conjured a fire and quickly brewed the potion. She drank it before letting it cool off, she was very ready to be in her own body again. She immediatley felt the potion unseal. When she looked in the mirror, she was looking at herself in too-small clothes. She quickly rushed up to her dormitory to change clothes, then peered into the common room to see if Ginny was in there. She wasn't.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry watched as Hermione walked down the staircase into the common room. He hopped up and walked briskly toward her.  
  
"I have something I want to show you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"What is it?," asked Hermione.  
  
"C'mon," said Harry. They walked hand in hand to the staircase and up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
***  
  
Ron stared out the window that was next to the table at which he was doing Divination work. The common room was noisy, and he couldn't concentrate on his work, anyway.  
  
A feeling of gloom had settled over him, and it wasn't the gloom he normally had from having six siblings.  
  
Lately he'd been feeling lonely. Harry had been spending all his time with Hermione, and Ron couldn't help but feel left out.  
  
Whenever Ron and Harry wer together, which was mainly during mealtimes and in the evenings while doing work, Hermione would show up and occupy all of Harry's attention.  
  
Ron was also starting to feel self-concious about his looks. He'd always been tall and gangly, freckles and orange-haired, and long nosed. 'Who could be attracted to that?' he constantly thought.  
  
He'd never had a girl crushing on him, he'd never been famous like Harry or smart like Hermione. He already had plenty to be depressed about, but now Harry and Hermione wer ebcoming extremely popular ,and he felt left behind.  
  
Ron tried again to concentrate on his work. He ran his fingers throught his hair and stared at the symbols on his parchment. He threw his quill down in frustratoin and let out a deep sigh.  
  
He felt so alone. None of his friends were there with him. He packed up his things, but he knew he couldn't go up to his dormitory because Harry and Hermione were up there, doing God knows what.  
  
'Thats the way it's going to be for the rest of my life, isn't it?' thought Ron. 'I'm all alone, with nowhere to go, and all my friends off being jolly without me.' 


	9. The Breakup

*Chapter Nine*  
  
  
Harry led Hermione into his dormitory room, at the very top of the staircase. He held out a platter of chocolate chip cookies, Hermione's favorite, all of which read, in pink icing, "luv you".  
  
Hermione took one and smiled at Harry. "What's this about?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"It's about what happened earlier," he said. Harry saw the look of confusion on Hermione's face but continued. "I just wanted to apologize about the way I acted earlier. I realize you love me and you want our relationg ship to go furthur, I just think we should wait since we've only been going out for three months."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stared confusedly at Harry. Her instinct told her not to say anything. She really didn't know what he was talking about, and she didn't want to make him suspicious. 'Did Ginny try to sleep with him?' she thought anxiously.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron drifted off to sleep at the table. He dreamed he was sitting in the common room, exactly where he was sitting right then. Everything was the same as before. He looked over to the staircase and saw Harry and Hermione walking down arm in arm. Harry was in an exprensive suit and Hermione was in a long, flowing white dress. Ron went up to congratulate them, they were obviously getting married.  
  
"Blimey, Harry, why didn't you tell me you were marrying Hermione?" said Ron cheerfully.  
  
Harry ignored him. Someone was throwing them a party, and Harry was paying more attention to the food than to his best friend.  
  
Harry walked into the crowd of people and started to mingle, leaving Ron standing next to Hermione.  
  
"Congratulations!" he said to Hermione, but she just followed Harry through the crowd.  
  
'What the hell?' thought Ron as Harry and Hermione walked away from him without saying anything. He followed them into the crowd of Gryffindors.  
  
"Harry? Hermione?" she said to them. They ignored him and got some snacks from a sliver platter, talking with the others. Ron didn't understand why they were ignoring him. "It's not like they can't hear me!' thought Ron. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She looked right past him, as though she could not see him.  
  
Ron waved his hand in front of her face, getting very frustrated. She acted as if she couldn't see him, then followed Harry to their wedding cake. He followed them.  
  
"What's wrong with you both?" he half-shouted, standing close to them. 'They must not be able to hear me over the noisy crowd,' he thought.  
  
No one looked at him. They all just kept partying and socializing, eating food and ignoring him.  
  
Ron had an idea. He jumped on the nearest table and screamed "Can't anyone see me? Why is everyone ignoring me?"  
  
But no one looked at him Ron stood on the table, and intense gloom settling upon him as he watched his best friends and everyone else forgot he existed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny Weasley walked into the library. She knew her plan had failed, Harry really loved Hermione, and after all the trouble she went through, she didn't even get laid.  
  
She walked through the rows of books, trying to blink away the tears. She noticed someone looking at her through and cleared space in the booksheleves. When she made eye contact, Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the bookcase.  
  
"Nice to see you again," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
"What exactly are you getting at, Harry?" asked Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Well, I wanted to give you this," he held out a silver ring with a sapphires encrusted all around it. "It's a promise ring. It means I'll love you and respect you for the rest of our lives."  
  
Hermione started crying as Harry slipped it on her finger. He was so sweet and loving to her, and she slept with Draco just because she was bored with him?  
  
"Harry, I love you so much," she said, and flung herself on him, embracing him tightly.  
  
"I love you, too," he said. Harry kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I don't deserve you," she said, starting to cry again.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny stared at Draco. Draco stared back at her, a smile on his face and joy in his eyes. The look on Ginny's face was not of joy, it was of revulsion.  
  
"What's the matter? You aren't happy to see me?" said Draco, a look of concern crossing his face.  
  
"No, why would I be?" demanded Ginny.  
  
Draco looked hurt. "Well," he said, "I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since that night a few weeks ago... I just... love you so much."  
  
The look of revulsion on Ginny's face didn't change, but her body language showed how much she detested and loathed Malfoy. She started backing away from him, horrified.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ginny stopped. A look of relief spread across her face as she remembered she still looked exactly like Hermione.  
  
"You think I'm Hermione?" said Ginny, giggling a bit. "I'm not her, but I'll deliver the message." She smiled widely at the confused look on Malfoy's face, and practically skipped out of the library, thinking about how this could be a new way to get Harry for herself. She walked quickly up to Gryffindor tower, realizing she needed to change back into her own body, and very happy about the plan that was forming in her mind.  
  
She climbed the staircase to her dormitory and entered, immediatley seeing the unsealing potion Hermione had brewed. She dipped a big wooden spoon inside the cauldron and supped some of the potion, immediatley feeling her skin melt and insides churn.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes and stood up from Harry's bed. He stood, too. Hermione stared into his eyes but didn't kiss him. She was feeling too sad. Harry really loved her, but she wasn't sure she could say the same about him. 'Why would I have slept with Draco if I was dating the love of my life?' thought Hermoine. "Do I love Harry, or do I just like him as a friend?'  
  
Harry led Hermione out of the dormitory so they would go to the common room to finish their work.  
  
"I've already finsihed this," said Hermione, looking at the work Harry layed out on the table.  
  
"That's impossible, Hermione, you haven't had a chance to finish it. You went to cheerleading practice right after lessons, and you were in the prefects' bathroom with me right after that! Then we came up here and we've been in my dormitory the whole time!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ron stared at Hermione. He could have sworn he just saw her walk up the staircases to the girl's dormitories. Yet here she was, right in front of him, havin gcome down from the staircase that was leading to the boy's dormitories, on the opposite side of the room!  
  
'I must be losing it,' thought Ron. 'There's no way Hermione could be in two places at once!' Ron shifted his attention back to the conversation Harry and Hermione were having.  
  
"Harry, lower your voice!" whispered Hermione frantically.  
  
"There is no way you have this essay done already, Hermione. It's supposed to be two feet long! You've been busy every minute since it was assigned," said Harry stubbornly.  
  
"You're right Harry," Hermione lied. "I'm not done. Um, i must have, uh, been thinking of something else. Yeah." She giggled nervously.  
  
Harry eyed her suspiciously. Ron raised an eyebrow. Hermione didn't often mix things up.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione's mind was racing. She'd just found out Ginny had been in the prefect's bathroom with Harry, doing God knows what, she'd just about blown her cover over the essay she "didn't" do, and now she had to write the essay all over again. And, to make it worse, Ginny Weasley was striding toward them with and evil grin on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny walked up to Harry and Hermione, who were standing next to the table in the back, and Ron, who was sitting at it with a long roll of parchment in front of him.  
  
"Hello, all," said Ginny sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at Harry. He ignored her and continued to look at Hermione. A nasty look spread across Ginny's face. She didn't like being ignored.  
  
Ron muttered a quick hello and Hermione simply said, "You're looking a bit pissy this evening."  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Hermione!" he said in suprise.  
  
Ron looked at her in astonishment. Ginny ignored the comment and said, "Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
"No," said all three of them in unison  
  
"I just need to deliver a message to Hermione that's all," said Ginny cheerily. She turned to Hermione, and said "Draco Malfoy says that he can't stop thinking about you and how you made love to him the other night. He says he loves you and wants to see you again."  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron all froze. None of them moved and inch, and Ginny stood there with a gigantic grin on her face, waiting for their reaction. "That's all, I think," she said, and practically skipped over to her clique of friends at her regular table.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sank into a chair. 'No, no, no. That didn't just happen. No!' she thought. She lifted her eyes to look at Ron. He stared at her, his anger and disbelief apparent by the look on his face. She didn't want to look up at Harry. But she knew she had to. The second she saw his face her insides turned to lead.  
  
"You slut..." he said to her, looking down with disgust on his face.  
  
"No!" said Hermione.  
  
"I loved you!" said Harry. "I can't believe you would do this to me. We're through!" Harry stormed away and Ron packed up his bag and quickly followed him, avoiding Hermione's gaze.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione had a hard time sleeping that night. She eventually gave up trying to sleep and just wrote in her diary. She couldn't figure out what to do. She had hurt Harry badly, and she knew the only way she could have him back was to tell even more lies over what she'd already told, and she didn't want to do that. Then there was the option of Hermione dating Draco. She knew that would kill Harry, not to mention turn all of the Gryffindors against her if they found out. Plus, she was a Gryffindor cheerleader. She couldn't just date a Slytherin. The Slytherin, moreover, that Harry had to beat in Quidditch if they wanted to win the Quidditch Cup.  
  
A sudden thought popped in her head. Her period was late. It was supposed to come around a week ago. And she was never, ever late. Her period was always on time, as punctual as she was when it came to being in class.  
  
'Could I be pregnant?' thought Hermione. 'Oh my God, I can't be pregnant! It will ruin my life! Harry and I will never be able to get back together, my education will be at stake, I'll have to take care of a child for the next twenty years!'  
  
* * *  
  
Harry lay awake that night, burning with anger. He couldn't believe the nerve of Hermione, cheating on him with his worst enemy, that scum, Draco Malfoy, whom he'd detested since before he'd started Hogwarts. He hated the fact that Malfoy had done that to the only girl he loved. And he hated that he, Harry, had not been a good enough lover for Hermione to stay away from scum like Malfoy.  
  
And just that day, Hermione had asked her to make love to him! The nerve of her! He'd fallen in love with her, given her expensive jewelry, spent all of his time thinking about her, and she betrayed him!  
  
And yet, he still loved her. With all of his heart. And wanted her back more than anything. But the thought that she had made love to Draco Malfoy made him want to wash off the filth that he'd contracted by touching her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron couldn't believe that his best friend for five years had gone off and slept with their enemy. He'd found out that she was very frivilous at the Yule Ball last year, but he never thought she was the type to just screw with any guy she saw. Much less, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron knew that Harry had really loved Hermione. 'How could she have just broken his heart like that?' thought Ron.  
  
'The only good thing that could possibly come from this is I wont feel so lonely all the time because Harry wont be with Hermione all the time anymore,' Ron concluded in his brain as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
'Part one of my plan seems to have worked perfectly,' thought Ginny after reading Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's minds. 'It may even be better than I thought if Hermione is pregnant.' 


	10. Ginny In the shower Harry Watching her

*Chapter Ten*  
  
Hermione awoke abruptly the next morning. She had been having a dream, and she tried to remember it before the details slipped away. She knew it was important. She concentrated on the details. There was a book, she remembered. She remebered turning the pages of the book. The details became clearer. In her dream, she was looking at something in a book... Hogwarts, a History!  
  
She remembered what she'd been looking at in the dream, and immediatley rushed to her trunk to get her book out. She flipped the pages of Hogwarts, a History, and found on what she'd been looking at in the dream.She vaguely remembered skimming this passage a few weeks ago, but she didn't know why she'd dreamed about it. She read:  
  
  
The Order of the Phoenix  
  
In 1768, the Order of the Phoenix was passed to elimate the admittance of pregnant students to Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. It was passed when the 16-year-old witch attending said school became pregnant, and was too much of a hassle to the faculty to stay at Hogwarts.  
  
When her needs could not be met, she was made to leave, and the school brought up the proposal of the Order of the Phoenix to the governors. They voted, and a short time later, the order was passed, declaring that any student who was to become pregnant would be suspened for a year, for the benifit of the mother, child, and faculty.   
  
There has been a lot of debate over whether the father of the child should be suspended also, that is, if the father is attending the school. Cases in which a party wishes for the father to be suspened are normally presented to the school governors, where they make the decision of whether to suspend the father or not.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's eyes eased open as he awoke. 'Oh, crap,' thought Harry, 'in a few seconds I'm going to remember why I feel like I just got run over by a truck.'  
  
It all came back to him as he layed there, and he wanted to pound the thoughts of Draco and Hermione out of his mind. He sighed heavily and got up to get ready for lessons.  
  
'Great,' Harry thought, 'I have to see Hermione in every lesson today. Isn't that just wonderful? I get to remember how she cheated on me, lied about it, and tried to seduce me all bloody day long.'  
  
He shut his eyes tightly to keep himself from crying, then reminded himself that Hermione was a whore and he was better off without her.  
  
He took a long time in the shower, letting the water rain down on him, pretending it was washing away the filth of Hermione, staring at the water flowing down the drain. He had the water as hot as he could stand it. When he got out of the shower, he got dressed and mad ehis way back to his dormitory.  
  
When he walked in, he saw Ron, who looked at him awkwardly. "Hey, Harry... you okay?" said Ron in a semi-worried tone.  
  
Harry felt his throat muscles tighten at the thought of Hermione. He cleared his throat. "Fine - I'm fine," he lied. "Lets go to breakfast."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione got ready and made her way down. She was so worried about getting suspened from Hogwarts for being pregnant, she forgot that she had to be in the same room as Harry all day. It all came flooding back when she saw him walking down the stairs with Ron, though, and she looked for an escape route so she wouldn't have to talk to him. She would have really wanted to talk to him, because she really loved him, but she hadn't figured out what to say to him yet.   
  
She ducked behind a group of seventh years and made her way to the notice board. She looked away from Harry as he walked toward the portriat hole, and stared determinedly at two new notices that were tacked to the board. One said:  
  
Attention Gryffindor Cheerleading Squad! Competitions will take place in January in the Great Hall. No brooms will be involved. You will be competing against all three other houses. Furthur information will be posted at a later time.  
  
The next one said:  
  
Attention Gryffindor Quidditch team! There will be a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff on the last Saturday of November.  
  
'As if I don't have enough to worry about, now I have to train for cheerleading competitions,' thought Hermione bitterly. She made her way down to the Entrance Hall, but didn't enter the Great Hall. She didn't feel all that hungry, and she didn't want to face Harry back. She was pondering heading up for the library when Draco Malfoy walked up to her.  
  
"What was with that weirdness yesterday?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione looked into his confused, hurt eyes and realized he loved her."That wasn't me, Draco. But nevermind that now. I have to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Draco.  
  
"First, lets get out of here. Lets go to the library."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall just in time to see Draco and Hermione walking together up the marble staircase. He avoided Ron's concerned and angry gaze. He didn't want Ron feeling sorry for him. 'I'm supposed to be the one who constantly feels sorry for Ron,' he thought. 'It shouldn't be the other way around.'  
  
He waited until Hermione and Draco were out of sight, then made his way up to Gryffindor Tower to get his books. He barely ate anything at breakfast, and had just sat there listening to the conversations around him.  
  
* * *  
  
When they got to the library, Hermione hurried to a table at the very back. "Now, we don't have much time," she began. She started to talk, telling Draco about what she'd told Harry after they'd made love, Ginny finding out the truth and blackmailing her, switching places with Ginny, Ginny's plan to get Harry, how that plan didn't work, Ginny telling Harry about Hermione and Draco being together that night a few weeks ago, Harry breaking up with her, and Hermione's worry that she's pregnant and being afraid of getting suspended from Hogwarts.  
  
Draco stared at her, not saying anything. "Don't you have anything to say?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"Listen Hermione. We should have never slept together that night a few weeks ago, but that is no reason to give me this crack-pot story about you being pregnant with my baby. I know its not true. And for all I know, its Potter's kid, and you just want me to believe its mine because you know I have enough money to support you. Buy you whatever the hell you want. Well, I'm not buying it.  
  
"And I could care less if you do get suspened for Hogwarts. You're the worst thing that ever happend to me, and frankly if anyone were ever to find out I was with a filthy Mudblood like you, I'd jump off the roof of Hogwarts."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sat there in astonishment, and couldn't believe what he was saying. He loved Hermione with all his heart, but he kept spewing insults at her, and he couldn't stop. He supposed the thought of having a child was too much for him to handle, and the old Malfoy "charm" was fighting its way out of him like a charging rhinoceros.  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw tears. He couldn't look at her any longer, he loved her so much, and she looked so pitiful sitting there! But he knew he couldn't be with her. She was muggle-born, a dissapointment to his whole reputation. "I never want to see you again, Hermione." He walked away, knowing that he'd done the right thing, but wishing he hadn't.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry made his way to his first lesson, Transfiguration. He sat down, and got his books out of his bag. He kept his head down so he wouldn't have to look at Hermione when she came in. He didn't notice that she was almost late when she came in, that her face was stained with dried-up tears and that she was sniffling.  
  
He did notice that she sat down in her usual seat beside him. He pretended she wasn't there and concentrated on taking notes.  
  
He ignored her through all his lessons that day, but it wasn't as if she was trying to get his attention, she just kept to herself all day. Harry's last lesson was Divination, and for once he was glad to be able to go. He normally hated Divination, but Hermione wasn't in that lesson, and he could finally stop feeling as if he were avioding her gaze. He didn't like not being able to look at one side of the room just because he might see Hermione.  
  
Harry ignored the fact that he was in his least favorite lesson and enjoyed the time to himself. He and Ron joked around a bit, and it was the first time since the breakup that he'd laughed. To Harry it felt like it was an eternity since he'd dumped Hermione, though it hadn't even been a full day yet.  
  
After lessons were over he went with Ron to their dormitory to get Quidditch robes on. The second gam eof the season wasn't too far away and the team still hadn't mastered the new tactics Katie had come up with to use against Hufflepuff.  
  
As far as Harry could tell, without Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff was, yet again, a pushover. Harry was kind of dreading playing against them. When gossip around the school was scarce, some people still like to discuss the death of Cedric Diggory and Harry's part in it. They all knew that Lord Voldemort had killed him, but no one really knew the details.  
  
Thinking of Cedric was kind of depressing him, but it was, at least, keeping his mind off Hermione. He spotted her and the other Gryffindor cheerleaders practicing near the stands on the Quidditch field, training for competitions.  
  
Harry looked away and made his way over to the rest of the team, who were huddled over near the broom shed which was sheltering from the cold November winds. The cold didn't bother Harry, he had too much on his mind to think about the weather.  
  
After going over the tactics, they went out to practice them, and the training sessions dissapointed Harry greatly. By the end of a two-hour practice, Harry was feeling gloomy. It seemed they weren't progressing at all, and even if Hufflepuff was bad (which he really didn't have any proof of, he hadn't seen them practice and wasn't farmiliar with the new players) he had a feeling Gryffindor would be worse.  
  
He glanced over and saw that the cheerleaders were dispersing, as were the Quidditch players. Ron had already left, he had a cold and the nearly-freezing weather wasn't helping. Harry was beginning to feel the effects of the chilly weather too, and started to walk toward the castle.  
  
Suddenly Ginny Weasley came up to walk with him. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and they could both see their breath.  
  
"Hey," she said, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Oh. Hey," he said. Harry couldn't help but remembering that Ginny was the one to deliver the message to Hermione that caused them to break up.  
  
"I was watching you out there," she said, jerking her head toward the Quidditch field.  
  
"We really blow, don't we?" he said as they stepped inside the windless castle.  
  
"Oh, you weren't that bad," she said sweetly. "I'm sure you'll get better."  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. He'd never really looked at her properly, he'd always just seen her as his best friend's little sister, and he didn't look at anyone else when he was with Hermione.  
  
The thought of Hermione made him feel reckless. "Yeah..." he said. Ginny and Harry made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, chatting about things liek Quidditch and cheerleading competitions.  
  
"Harry, did you love her?" Ginny blurted out as they reached the portriat hole.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Hermione. Did you really love her?" she said,  
  
"Yeah... I guess so," he replied, looking sad.  
  
"Oh, you must have been really hurt when you found out. I'm so sorry I was the one to do that to you," said Ginny, looking apologetic.  
  
"No. No," said Harry. "It was better that you did. I'm glad I'm not going out with someone who'd cheat on me like that. I'm better off wihtout her."  
  
Ginny gave Harry a small smile, and Harry smiled back at her. Harry gave the password and they entered.  
  
"Well, I have to go shower now," said Ginny, heading off to the girls' bathrooms.  
  
* * *  
  
'I have to get him in here somehow,' thought Ginny as she entered the bathrooms. She saw Harry standing there, reading the new Hogsmead notice on the notice board. She undressed quickly, grabbed her wand and muttered "accio" pointing at the wand in his pocket.  
  
She watched it fall and roll down the stairs that led to the girls' bathrooms. She saw Harry coming after it. She placed the wand on the floor next to a shower, then jumped in and ran the water. She peeked throught the curtains as Harry looked one way, then the next, then tried to run in and get it before anyone saw.  
  
But Ginny stepped out of the shower just then, pretending she hadn't seen him, standing next to his wand. She pretended to look up and just notice him, standing halfway between the door and the shower, frozen in a sort of mid-tiptoe position. His jaw dropped. Her eyes widened in fake suprise.  
  
The door swing shut behind them, but Harry didn't seem to hear it. He just stared at Ginny, who stood there and said nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
'Whoa,' thought Harry, 'that's one side of her I've never seen before.'  
  
"Harry," said Ginny, flipping her hair back, "what are you doing in here?" She didn't sound accusing, more amused, really. Harry couldn't believe she was standing their completely naked, a grin spreading across her face, not trying to hide herself at all.   
  
'Not that I want her to hide anything,' thought Harry, admitting to himself that Ginny was a complete and total hottie. 


	11. The Outcome

Author's Note-

             This story is being taken over by me, Lizzy, aka Purple Star Dust. The original author didn't wish to finish this story, and she kindly offered me the honor to finish. Don't expect regular updates; get home at 8 'o clock every night, and have dance until 5 on Saturday afternoons, and I try to have a like on top of that, but I will do the best I can. Also, I am not going to update until there are at least 20 reviews; just to make sure that people are actually reading it!! Luv ya!

The long awaited (we're talking years) chapter 11!!

Hermione looked nervously at the pink wooden stick she had pilfered from Madam Pomfrey while she was looking for a headache potion, and then again at her watch. Thirty seconds left. She thought about what she would do if it were true, how she would be able to survive. How could she get kicked out of school? Why did she even have to sleep with that slimy prat, Malfoy, in the first place? Wiping a tear from her eye, she realized, that while her feelings for Harry were strong, none could compare to the passion she felt every time she saw Malfoy. A quiet sob escaped. _No,_ Hermione thought. _You've got to be strong, he doesn't love you, and he never will. Get on with your life. There's no baby inside of you, just continue your studies. Become a nun. Get over him. _

Hermione picked up the pink stick from the dresser, and glanced down at it. Like always, she already knew the answer.

************************************************************************

Harry strode from the bathroom, quite embarrassed, but equally aroused. _Hermione's hot,_ he thought. _No, not Hermione. Ginny. You have to get over her, she's a slut._ Harry thought of the night before, seeing her naked body, still wet from their bath and still thick with the smell of flowers, and remembering the smile she had shown him, and the way she had licked her lips. Thinking back to Ginny, there was something familiar between them. Was he just missing Hermione? That was probably it. Still, there was only one time in his life he could ever remember being more turned on then he was now, after seeing Ginny naked, and that was with the previous night with Hermione. It had taken every ounce of willpower to say no.

He was glad now that he did, though at the time he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He thought of his old bookworm friend, the one that scolded when a curse word was muttered in vain, the one that protested at a single braking of a rule, and he wondered where that innocent eleven-year-old girl went. _Well, _reasoned Harry, _it probably slept with Slytherin tower.  _

_************************************************************************_

A plus. _Shit, _thought Hermione, sitting down on the cold, damp floorof the vacant bathroom. She was going to be a mom. How could she have let this happen? How was she going to support it? What would her parents say, when she showed up at their doorstep, kicked out of school and 15, with a fat belly and swollen feet? _Oh my god_, she thought, _I am going to be with this thing for nineteen years, until I am 34. _For the next nineteen years, she was going to be in charge of this baby. What if her parents wouldn't support her? Draco wouldn't own up to it, and she hadn't graduated from Hogwarts, hadn't even attended muggle high school. She'd end up at McDonalds, with yellow teeth, flipping burgers all day, until she go home and started drinking, laying on the couch and smoking, yelling at her out of wedlock 6 year old to keep it down while she watched her soaps. _I'm pregnant, _she thought. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head, and hyperventilating, she fell back on the tile floor.

************************************************************************

Draco's head was spinning. He felt somehow uneasy, and he wasn't sure why. Ever since he blew of Hermione, beautiful Hermione, his conscience had been tugging at him, and now he was feeling especially uneasy. _Why do I have to be so damn aloof? _He thought. _Why can't I be like everyone else? Why can't I fall in love, have sex, graduate, get married to someone who's hobbies do not include killing, have kids, and be happy? _Over the summer, Draco had reached some conclusions about life and equality. While doing research on the wizarding history of America, he had stumbled upon the muggle history. At first, reading it, he thought it wishy-washy, pansy stuff. Give us liberty or give us death? What a bunch of shit! However, it seemed so profound, so erratic, so different from the world he lived in, he had continued reading into it, and realized the beauty of muggle America, and it's democracy. He had gotten sucked into it's story, and unconsciously, adapted new principals pertinent to his life and muggles because of it.

            It wasn't overnight. He had spent 15 years being coldhearted Draco Malfoy, and it was hard to start accepting muggles. It had really been Hermione that had made the final change. When he had arrived in the hospital that night, he had hoped to turn his heart back to stone, to cruelly hurt her and Potter. It was the ideal situation, he had thought, to get the old Draco Malfoy back, the one who didn't give a damn, because although he respected and believed in his newfound outlook on life, he was having trouble figuring out himself. He wanted things to be the same. But as he walked to her dormitory, his reasons changed. Her arm had been linked in his, readily accepting his story, and she had smiled up at him, thinking she loved him, and when he saw her eyes, his heart had permanently melted. Their time together in her dormitory had been brief, but overwhelmingly passionate. And that day in the library, saying he didn't love her, had turned his heart to ice.

            It was lucky for him she swallowed the story, but it wasn't that surprising; she hadn't looked once in his eyes, for if she had, she would have seen pain, regret, but most of all, deception. _But what was I supposed to do?_ He thought. _If she were to become pregnant, father would disown me; I in turn could be kicked out of school, and the family name would be ruined. And Voldemort, _he remembered_, Dad's old "chum", he would have her killed, and the baby. Or worse._

Still, Draco wondered if he had done the right thing. His mind was still reeling as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned swiftly to see an angry and distraught Potter giving him the evil eye.

            "What do _you _want, Potter?" Draco said. Though he had learned to love Hermione, and somewhat accept muggles, he still hated Potter just as much, if not more.

Potter opened his mouth as if to say something nasty, but thought better of it. Raising his right arm, he did something very Ron-like, and punched Draco squarely in the eye.

************************************************************************

            Ginny dried herself with her towel. _That worked nicely, _she thought. Enough of the boys at the school made eyes at her for her to know exactly what it looked liked. _Now that I've taken care of that bushy-haired mudblood, Harry's all mine. _She could see it in his eyes. He was definitely hers.

            _I'm pregnant, _a voice intruded in her head. A small, helpless and defeated voice. Then she felt the voice disappear quickly, obviously losing consciousness.

            Ginny stood there for a second, contemplating what to do. Now that she had Harry, Hermione was no longer a threat. Ginny felt the hate Harry felt for her just by looking at him. Ginny began to feel the tiniest qualm. Now that she had Harry, and Hermione had nothing but an unwanted pregnancy, the least she could do is save her. Pulling the robe swiftly over her head, she marched out, knowing exactly where Hermione would have gone if she were to take a pregnancy test. Wasn't she always so predictable? She would have gone to the Girl's bathroom on the second floor, Moaning Myrtle's residence until last year when she had seemingly just disappeared. This is what forced Ginny to search for her in the first place. No one used that bathroom. If she didn't go, by the time anyone found her, she would be dead.

            Ginny took the stairs two at a time, and abruptly turned the corner and sped towards the bathroom. She heard screaming ahead, and the distinct sound of flesh meeting hard bone. Quickening her pace, she saw two figures flailing fists, covered in shadows. They lost balance, and tumbled to the ground, and Ginny backed up slightly, not wanting to be apart of a fight. Finally, it seemed to end, and a figure stood up, sweat clearly dripping from his face, and Ginny could see the faint shade of blood slowly covering the stone floor in the corridor. The figure looked up, and Ginny's eyes widened in shock. Stepping forward, she screamed.

Okay, I know it's short, but I need to work on my science essay. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again no longer than the 13th, hopefully earlier. Luv ya!!!


	12. Sacrifice

Chapter 12:

Harry lay on the ground. Draco spotted Ginny approaching, with a horrified expression on her face.

            "Did I hurt your beloved Potter?" Draco asked tauntingly. Ginny glared back, then heard his thought; briefly: _I wonder where Hermione is. I miss her._

            Ginny froze for a second, a silent battle going on in her head. Finally, she replied coolly, suprising even herself, being so flustered at the sight of Harry's motionless body on the stony floor.

            "Let me just grab some paper towels to kinda wipe him up, you stay here!!!" She opened the door, already knowing the sight that would await her. Hermione's unconscious body too lay on the ground, though Hermione seemed to be bleeding mostly by the head, while Harry's blood was dripping from his arm. Right on cue, Ginny screamed for the second time that night, though this time was, of course, fake.

************************************************************************

Ron strode into his dormitory after Quidditch practice, feeling horrible. How could their team have stunk so badly? He had flown his best, done all his best moves, but the team, without Harry's go-get spirit, didn't seem to be hardly worth mentioning. Harry's gloomy riding and obvious pining over his ex-girlfriend had sunk them into new low; when had Gryffindor become so bad?

Ron massaged his temples in slow, rhythmic circles. His head had been killing him all day, and the stress of possibly embaressing themselves at the next match had only intensified it. Thinking back, he realized he'd been having these headaches for a week now, and he remembered frequent headaches the month before, though less severe. He momentarily considered asking Madame Pomfrey about it, but thought better. It was just a stupid migraine, he couldn't stand Madame Pomfrey standing over him, fussing over the slightest cut. He resoluted to ask if the persisted for another week or so, and decided to lay down and rest for a bit before starting his potions essay on Why it is Improper to Stick You're fingers in Something if You Don't Know What it Is, or as Snape called it, common sense. He struggled, putting a few aspirins in his mouth at once, before laying on the couch, eyes closed, asleep.

************************************************************************

"Two at once?" Madame Pomfrey questioned suspiciously. "Did they embark in some sort of lovers quarrel?"

"No," Ginny said, glaring at Draco. "_He _did in Harry. I found Hermione slumped up against the bathroom wall, I don't know what happened to her."

            "As if it were so simple, Weasly. Potter snuck up behind me, what was I supposed to do, let him hurt me? He may be scrawny, but he can still do some damage," he said, gesturing at several large bruises on his body. "Besides, it seemed a little _too _convenient that you happened to walk into that bathroom, nobody goes in it, and find Hermione. Everyone knows you were jealous of her and Potter, you probably figured if you do her in good, they won't have any chance of getting in together again."

            Ginny looked outraged. "I didn't knock her out, Malfoy," she said truthfully. " I was walking down the hall, _not going to the bathroom, _when I saw you, and I went in to get paper towels. How was I supposed to know that your dear Hermione would be half dead?"

            Draco looked crushed momentartily, looking at her limp form and hoping her still alive. He turned to madame Pofrey, who shooed them out. 

            "I need to revive my patients, and can't with you animals screeching about. If you're going to argue, go somewhere else. Otherwise, out, out, OUT!!" Madame Pomfrey said, losing her temper. Ginny and Draco scampered out, suddenly coming to an unspoken understanding—leave the other one alone, and don't ask any questions.

************************************************************************

Ginny roamed the halls carelessly. She was upset. What if he didn't make it? Ginny thought what a stupid thought that was—Harry could survive anything, a right old hit in the head wouldn't kill him.

Ginny wandered about a bit more, then, terribly anxious, peeked into the white, clean room. Madame Pomfrey was busying about, clearly worried. Dumbledore was sitting on a bed, Ginny couldn't tell to whom it belonged to.

"I ran the test—postitive, perfectly positive."

"I suspected so much," Dumbledore said wearily. "I could tell by the way she was walking—she may be muggle-born, but that child of hers is cearinatly a wizard. It was waying her down, and already starting to show. To the untrained eye, she was just gaining wait—she was thin already. Muggle borns might have recognized,  as most of the children here have never seen a pregnancy, women have become most effective about disquising it, but it wasn't as round. She must be at least a month into it. To think, she had only three left. Is there a way to peform a witches' curse draught?"

"No, we havn't the materials, and by the time we did, it would be too late."

"If only it were a muggle baby, she would stand a chance. Muggle bearing mothers can withstand a lot more sickness than witches, and Miss Granger had a lot of loss of blood to the head? How long does she have left?"

"Seventeen hours and 53 minutes." Madame Pomfrey said. "Exactly."

"Isn't there anything we can do? She has so much potential, so much inside her. It would be a shame to let that all go."

"Well, there's the Chiwts surgery, but a female would be the desired candidate, as the have the right eqipment, but anyone would do. And there are no candidates."

"Try the Witches Curse draught. It seems to be the only choice."

"We already are."

Dumbledore glanced around the room. "And Harry?"

"He'll be okay. He lost much less blood to the head, and obviously wasn't in the same condition. But he won't remember what happened, or quite a deal, actually. Probably just his name, his reflection, and the fact that he's a wizard."

"He's going to be crushed, Poppy."

"I know," madame Pomfrey said, looking down mournfully between the two victims.

Ginny walked away. What was a Chiwts surgery? And if she couldn't get one, or the draught, would she live? Harry would hate her if she were to die. He would blame her. Beneath all his hurt and pain caused by her, he still loved her. It was in the way he talked and walked, acting as if he didn't care. Taking a deep sigh, she knew what she had to do.

Ginny kneeled softly on the floor. "I guess it was never meant to be. Harry, I love you, and I always will. Mourn for me. I know you hate me, but please mourn for me a little. I am doing this because I love you, and I don't want you to hate me. Even if it means you are with her. And it will be my body."

            With one final I love you and a prayer to God, Ginny slowly raised a dagger.

************************************************************************

Draco stayed close to Ginny, making sure she didn't try to do anything more to hurt Hermione. He was sure it was her. It had to be. Who else? 

Draco heard the whole conversation. And unlike Ginny, he comprehended the meaning. Horrible. Absolutly horrible. His beautiful girl, Hermione. _No, _he thought. _She was never yours. You spent one night together. You loved her. That does no make her yours._

            Not sure of what to do with himself, Draco continued following Ginny. She was walking quickly, as if she, too, didn't know what to do with herself, and then quite suddenly fell to her knees, mumbling something. Draco briefly wondered if she was praying, or had gone insane, until realization struck him. He grasped what was going to happen right before it did, and yelled a stricken, "No!!!", just as the knife plunged down to her heart.

I know my other stories were long, guys, but I am tired, and I don't feel like writing long chapies. I hoped you enjoyed this. You probably all know what a Chiwts operation is, but if you don't, are you going to be surprised!!!!!!


End file.
